Battle of the Brothers
by TangoBravoZulu
Summary: The clash of the titans has nothing on the Tracy brothers when they have a score to settle, and Gordon and Alan have just stepped over the mark, Scott and Virgil are out for vengeance. John sits on the sidelines, enjoying the show, but does he have more.
1. Chapter 1 Growls and Cold Showers

Standard disclaimer: I don't own the thunderbirds or any part thereof.

**

* * *

**

Battle of the brothers.

_Follow on from Scott's Revenge..._

_The clash of the titans has nothing on the Tracy brothers when they have a score to settle, and Gordon and Alan have just stepped over the mark, Scott and Virgil are out for vengeance. John sits on the sidelines, enjoying the show, but does he have more at stake than either party realises._

**_Chapter One: Growls and Cold Showers._**

A devastated landscape of collapsed burning buildings stretched as far as he could see, the rubble and wreckage of human habitation was mind blowing, even for someone who had witnessed some of the worst disasters in resent time. The huge earthquake and subsequent fires that had devastated Tokyo's business districts, the residential areas coming in for some heavy damage as well was overpowering. The vast scale of the disaster had occasioned the request of international rescues assistance as well as the assistance of the United Nations. Thousands had been killed or maimed, while tens of thousands were left homeless, the sheer size of the emergency had overwhelmed the field commander of International Rescue when he had first arrived five days earlier, but with a determination that belied his years, Scott Tracy overcame his own emotional response to the disaster and coordinated the use of International Rescues unique equipment to the best advantages of the survivors.

Now having completed another meeting with the emergency department heads he was returning to his brothers with good news_, 'well as good as it got in situations like this.'_ He thinks to himself packing up the laptop that serves as mobile control, he smiles tiredly looking at the small machine, _'I'm glad Brains has updated this, I wouldn't have wanted to lug the old one around this site.' _Tugging the bag securely over his shoulder Scott set out across the devastated city centre towards Thunderbird two

The acidic stench of smoke and ash filled Scott's nose and burn his throat, coughing roughly he stumbles down the incline towards thunderbird two, in the distance between the swathes of smoke he can see the firefly rumbling back into its pod, John and Gordon following in its shadow. Shouting above the noise of the emergency vehicles and radio traffic, Scott waves to his brothers looking up Gordon nudges John and points to their eldest brother as he approaches. **"How's it going Scotty." **John asks tiredly. **"Fine, I've just spoken to the emergency services chief, he believes the situation is under control, for now, they say we should be ok to leave them to it."** He turns towards Thunderbird two where Virgil is climbing out of the Firefly, **"Com'on let's get loaded up, I wanna get outta this uniform. I swear I can't smell anything except smoke." **Gordon looks around the emergency site, the collapsed smouldering buildings creating a haze in the darkening sky, **"How many didn't make it?"** the redhead looks at his eldest brother, torment in his eyes. **"They haven't got a complete count yet Gordon."** Scott threw an arm around the younger man, **"We got everyone out we could, those left where already gone, you know that."** Scott felt bad about the loss of life, but it was a fact of the business they were in that they would be faced with death and defeat**. "We saved a lot of people that wouldn't have made it otherwise"** Scott looks at his other brothers, **"Virgil you ready to go?" **Virgil nods from his place beside the firefly, tightening the last of the latches that secures the large machine. **"Yeah, I've seen enough." **Yawning widely John picks up the last box of equipment and tosses it in the locker at the side of the pod, before heading for the lift to Thunderbird two's cockpit. **"I'll start the pre-flight..."** he murmurs as the door closes. Frowning Virgil looks at Scott, then hastily follows John towards the cockpit, **"Hey... wait up."**

Grinning Gordon looks at Scott, **"Want a bet Virgil's gonna toss his ass out of the pilots seat?" **

"**Uh ah, no argument there, I'll see you back at home. OK"** Scott pats Gordon on the back in farewell as he leaves the pod, heading towards his own ship a hundred metres beyond Thunderbird two.

Wearily climbing into the cockpit of Thunderbird one Scott pulls off his jacket and changes his shirt for a clean one, then collapses in his seat and starts pre-flight checks, he listens as Thunderbird two confirms lift off with Alan on Thunderbird five. He watches as the mammoth machine rises heavily from her resting place, hanging in the air for a moment as if unsure that gravity is going to let her go, then with a whoosh of high pressure air she shoots off into the rapidly closing night.

Scott smirks, **"Thinks he's gonna beat me home does he."** Finishing his pre-flight, Scott initiates contact with Thunderbird five, **"Allie, I'm lifting off, asks Onaha to put the kettle on would ya?"** Alan's grinning countenance appears on the screen to the side of Scott's heads up display. **"Yeah, already done so, Virgil's in a hurry."**

"**No kidding."** Scott grins, relaxing back into his seat as the gravitational pull of Thunderbird one's liftoff pushes him back, **"He left in such a hurry he didn't even say good-bye, I'm hurt."** Scott grumbles jokingly.

"**Yeah, I can tell."** Alan returned, **"Want me to tell him?"**

"**Nah..."** Scott beams, **"I'll let him know on my way past."** Having reached sufficient altitude Scott pushes Thunderbird one's throttle to full power propelling the ship across the vast night at high speed, he quickly overtakes Thunderbird two, slowing enough to buzz the larger vessel. He drops down in front of the cockpit of Thunderbird two matching speed easily, then wiggles Thunderbird one in a mocking manner, **"Hey guys' eat my dust."** He smirks over the open link between the two ships. Opening the throttle again Scott increases his speed slowly, before doing a stage stopping barrel roll.

In Thunderbird two Virgil watches Scott's antics disgruntled, **"He just can't help it can he?"** he asks, John shrugs, **"Never could, never will."**

Behind them Gordon eyes the bright burn of Thunderbird ones rockets as she rolls over, _'Cocky sod.'_ He thinks with a smirk, waiting...

As Thunderbird one rolls into an inverse position the gravitational forces push Scott into his seat, with practiced easy he tightens his lower body to compensate, maintaining control of his ship, the unexpected deafeningly loud growl that reverberates around the cockpit unfortunately make him jerk back on the controls causing Thunderbird one to do a abrupt dive, quickly Scott regains control of the ship stabilizing her trajectory.

In sudden panic Virgil yells over the open link. **"Scott, Scott what's wrong, Scott."** Behind him Gordon sits grinning manically, stifling his hysterics, and sharing a conspiratorial grin with John.

As Thunderbird one rolls to regain her horizontal flight position the growl again echoes around the cockpit. Scott nervously looks over his shoulders trying to locate the origin of the noise, wondering what creature he could have brought back with him, **"Ah... I'm OK Virge**", he responds to Thunderbird two's hails, "**Just... Um... it's nothing, I'm OK."** He looks around as far as his position will allow not seeing anything; he shrugs and nervously resumes his rapid flight back to his island home. **"See you guys at home."**

As the bright light of Thunderbird one's rockets disappear over the horizon Gordon finally gives out and doubles over laughing. Glaring at his younger brother Virgil asks, **"What's so funny?"**

"**Nothing..."** Gordon chokes out. Virgil looks towards John in exasperation; hastily John plasters a calm look on his face, shaking his head in mock vexation.

----

Scott having showered and changed sits waiting in command and control for his brothers to appear, tossing the noise maker he found under Thunderbird one's pilots seat, as it spins in the air it gives out a loud growl. Scott contemplates his revenge on his brother, wondering if it was just Gordon this time or if Alan was involved, it's certainly Alan's style. As three of his younger brothers file in to the room followed by their father, Scott throws the noise maker at Gordon, **"Think quick Fish!"** he calls as the object flies at Gordon's head. Gordon dodges and grabs the projectile, looking at it he grins at Scott, with a shrug. **"We'd you find this Scotty?"**

"**You don't know?"** Scott snaps.

Gordon shrugs with a grin, collapsing into a chair as far away from his irritated eldest brother as the room will allow, and nearest the door. **"Boys please, can we get on with this,"** Jeff asks firmly giving a warning frown to his redhead son.

The post mission conference is mercifully brief, after which Gordon beats a swift retreat, Scott watching him go slouches out of the office.

"**What happened?"** Virgil asks, matching Scott pace down the corridor.

"**The little shit put a growl under my seat." **

Virgil looks at his brother, **"A growl?"**

"**Yeah you know those things they put in kids teddy bears that make a growl noise when they are turned upside down. It went off as I rolled, totally threw me, I thought I had a passenger." **

Virgil stifling a smile looks at his eldest brother, nodding in false sympathy.

Noticing the lack of real sympathy Scott mutters, **"I kept expecting some bloody animal to jump out the whole way home."**

Following behind John overhears the conversation, taking perverse pleasure at his brother's grumpy tone, **"You gonna let him get away with it?"** he asks.

Stopping Scott looks back at his next younger brother, **"No. I just have to come up with something he won't see coming, Allie too, I'm sure he was involved. I'm pretty sure I heard him laughing his stupid head off up there."** Scott states venomously.

Nodding in satisfaction John pushes past his brothers, **"Well I'm gonna get something to eat, then hit the sack."** He continues down the corridor.

Patting Scott shoulder in commiseration Virgil follows John, **"Coming?"** he asks, Scott follows grumbling about the lack of respect given to him by his younger brothers.

----

The sun rises on the pristine beaches of Tracy Island, the surf rolls in bathing the white sand in a glittering necklace of foam, while brilliantly coloured birds carouse calling to each other with the wonder of a new day. In the Tracy villa situated on the smallest of the three hill of this beautiful island, the Tracy family waken to the sounds of pots and pans clattering in the kitchen and the smell of freshly brewed coffee and warm cinnamon buns. Scott ever the first to appear for breakfast sits at the table sipping on a hot mug of coffee and picking absently at a cinnamon bun while reading the latest reports of the Tokyo disaster on his laptop. Jeff Tracy soon joins him with his own coffee and bun, **"Any news?"** Looking up Scott shakes his head, **"Numbers of dead are still rising, and they think it will top the five thousand mark by the end of the week."** Scott looks at his father, distressed, **"It should stabilize at that."**

Shaking his head in dismay Jeff looks more closely at his son, **"You did the best you could son. You know that right?"**

Scott nods, **"Yeah. But..."**

"**No buts Scott, you and the boys did all you could, we're only human, you can't save everyone no matter how much we'd like to. Let it go."** Jeff states firmly, his hand resting on Scott's shoulder in support. Their rapport is broken by an unholy wail and the sound of a slamming door. Standing abruptly Scott and Jeff race towards the corridor while Onaha taken aback at the noise appears at the kitchen entry wooden spoon in hand, **"What...?"** she begins to ask.

"**Gordon!"** Virgil's voice reverberates down the corridor into the living areas; Scott and Jeff stop and look at each other as Gordon comes racing down the corridor bursting between them and into the living area.

"**Gordon, what have you done?"** Jeff asks sternly.

"**Me?"** Gordon turns his most innocent look on his father, **"Why is it I always get the blame?"**

Stepping towards his second youngest brother Scott frowns, **"Gordon..."** he warns.

Grinning Gordon looks over Scott and Jeff's shoulders towards the corridor as an irate Virgil marches into the living area, **"Sorry gotta go."** The redhead laughs grabbing Scott's cinnamon bun and dashing out onto the pool deck.

"**Where is he?"** Virgil growls clutching a towel around his middle, water dripping from his damp hair and running down his muscular frame.

Jeff looks at his middle son, he can't see any immediate signs of abuse, but then Gordon's pranks can sometime be quite subtle, not often, but sometimes. Frowning at his middle son, Jeff shakes his head, **"He's gone son, go get dressed."**

Looking around the room in anger Virgil stomps towards the table picking up Scott's coffee and stomps back towards the corridor, **"Little shit, he's gonna pay, big time."** Sipping the coffee, he passes John at the entrance to the lounge, turning to watch his next youngest brother John grins, **"Get outta the wrong side of the bed Virge?"** he asks.

Virgil just gives him a rude gesture, and then clutches the towel that has slipped down; giving up on trying to wrap the towel around his waist single handed, he tosses it over his shoulder and stomps naked up the stairs.

Jeff shakes his head, sitting and picking up the newspaper, trying to pretend nothing has happened.

"**What's got his knickers in a knot?"** John asks.

"**Gordon"** Scott replies.

"**Oooh."** John grins, **"What he do this time?"** he collects a mug from the kitchen bench and fills it handing it to Scott then gets one himself.

"**Don't know. I guess we'll find out. Virgil was pretty pissed." **

"**Yeah, I got that."** John picks up a bun and bites into it with a grin.

----

Down on the beach Gordon rests against a palm tree eating the bun his stole from Scott while chatting on his wrist communicator with his only younger brother.

"**Well how'd it go?"** Alan asks excitement in his voice.

"**Like a dream, he didn't even notice until it was too late. Walked right in to it, you should have heard him scream."** Gordon laughs, **"You know what his like in the morning."**

"**Did you see Scott's dive yesterday."** Alan queried, **"All I got was the look on his face, I got it recorded if you want to see it."**

Gordon smiles with elation **"Yeah send it to my email, could be good for blackmail or something. He found the growl by the way, nearly took my head off with it."**

"**What you got planned next?"** Alan queries, a huge smirk on his face.

Grinning manically Gordon looks at his youngest brother, **"You'll just have to wait and see."**

TBC...

* * *

I hope you enjoyed the start of this battle, believe me when I say the line in the sand has only just be drawn and that things are gonna get bloody. Please review.

Thanks TBZ.


	2. Chapter 2 Intimidation Tactics

**Standard disclaimer:** I don't own the thunderbirds or any part thereof.

_A/N: thanks to __Little Miss Bump__ for the review, this chapter is a little slow, after all Scott and Virgil aren't as practiced at pulling Pranks as Gordon and Alan so it takes them awhile to set up... But please be patient, things are going to become a little crazy, actually a lot crazy, in the Tracy household... and the one behind it all is keeping quiet... so sit back and enjoy ;-)_

_PS Please don't forget to review, any comments are welcome as are any ideas for really nasty pranks._

_Warning some mild bad language..._

_TBZ_

* * *

**Battle of the Brothers**

_**Chapter two: Intimidation tactics...**_

The sounds of industrious activity can be heard in the depths of Thunderbird two's silo; Scott and Virgil are busy with repairs and maintenance on the huge vessel, after her recent excursion to Tokyo, the soot, grime and heat having taken their toll on the large vessel. Climbing out of the maintenance pit in the main pod, Scott looks up at Virgil,** "I think that's got it, the electricals seemed to have burnt out on the secondary line, you want to check it?"** He wipes the sweat from his eyes, the humid conditions in Thunderbird two's silo all-pervading; Virgil looks at the data pad in his hand, running a diagnostic remotely. **"Any sign of what caused it? "** he asks while watching the program run on the screen. Scott moves behind him to look at the data pad over Virgil's shoulder, **"Looked to me like general wear, although it could have overheated, see how this runs..."** As the diagnostic starts displaying the correct readings Scott eyes his brother changing the subject, **"So what happened this morning?"**

Virgil grunts in disgust, **"The little shit turned down the shower temperature again."**

Scott chuckles, **"You should know to double check it by now."**

"**I know,"** Virgil groans abashed, **"When is he gonna grow up?"**

"**Never,"** Scott sighs. **"I swear he just doesn't learn, I thought he would quit for a while longer, after I got him with Tintin's stuff last month."**

"**Yeah, that was good."** Virgil smiles in remembrance of the incident and the period of quiet –prank wise after,** "Pity it didn't last... Is he ever gonna learn that we'll only get him back." **Virgil looks at Scott speculation in his eyes, **"How'd you get Tintin stuff anyway?" **

"**What you don't know, can't scar you for life little bro'."** Scott grimaces remembering his close call with the ardent couple of Tintin and Alan. Shaking his head to dislodge the memory he returns his attention to the data pad as it beeps to indicate the completion of the diagnostic, **"Looks like its all OK, must have been wear, not overheating... Is that it?"**

"**Yep, I could do with another shower, a warm one this time."** Virgil says while packing up their equipment. Chuckling Scott follows his younger brother towards the lifts, **"We'll check the thermostat this time, I'd check the shampoo and stuff too if I were you."**

----

An hour later the two brothers are settled on sun lounges by the pool relaxing in the late afternoon sun. Scott his eyes closed contemplates his younger brothers; Gordon has been having a ball of late, the respite having ended a mere week after Scott's astonishing payback, his pranks are getting more and more outrageous, although he still reverted to the tried and true often enough to be annoying, the only time anyone is safe is in the midst of a rescue. _'Where does he come up with all the ideas?'_ Scott wonders_. 'I struggle to come up with a single decent payback; maybe we should just drown him, if only that were possible. Can you drown a fish?... Maybe....'_

Noticing the frown on his brothers face Virgil nudges him, **"What's up?"** Opening his eyes Scott pushes his sunglasses up, **"Gordon, I can't think of any way to get him back that he hasn't already done to us."**

"**I know what you mean. He's just too damn devious. How he got such bad grades at school and still has the brains to come up with this stuff I'll never understand."** Virgil scowls, **"Maybe if we put our heads together we can come up with something, where smarter than him, we **_**should**_** be able to outsmart him easily."** Scott nods in agreement then motions towards house were Gordon has appeared dressed in bright orange Speedos a towel over his shoulder. Grinning in good humour at his brothers the red head drops his towel on a nearby lounge and dives into the pool. **"We can't talk here, my room." **Scott states firmly.

The two brothers quickly head into the house, pausing in his swimming Gordon watches them go. _'Looks like thye're up to something.'_ He thinks shrugging he returns to his laps. _'Nothing I can't handle... They're as inventive as a tortoise, nah a tortoise has more imagination...'_

As Scott and Virgil pass the entrance to Gordon's room Virgil draws Scott to a halt, and nods towards the door, **"Com'on."** They sneak in to the room stepping over scattered clothing and paraphernalia.

"**God he's a grot."** Scott grumbles. **"So what you gonna do," **helooks at Virgil with interest.

Virgil looks around the room. **"Don't know, this place is such a mess he wouldn't notice anyway." **As the two look around the room contemplating options to even the score John passes by, noticing his brothers' he stops, **"What are you two up to?"**

Scott motions towards Virgil, **"We were just trying to come up with a way to get Gordo back."**

"**Yeah something original."** Virgil mutters vaguely.

Grinning John replies, **"Well original takes planning."**

Scott looks at his blond brother, **"You got an idea?"** he queries.

"**Maybe."** John responds, keeping it low key he doesn't want to raise their suspicions.

Virgil smiles, **"Well big brother don't just stand there, tell us."** He looks around the room then at Scott, **"Your room?"**

Nodding Scott heads for the door his two younger brothers following.

----

Drinks in hand Scott, Virgil and John sit on the balcony of Scott's apartments. Scott looks at his blonde brother, **"Why do you want to help anyway? It's not like Gordon or Alan has had a go at you recently."**

"**Yeah why is that?"** Virgil asks.

John smiles confidently, **"Hey, I thought we were a team! And anyway I'm too smart to be taken in by one of their pranks."**

Virgil looks at Scott, he'll follow Scott lead, if Scott trusts John then Virgil will, but it seem a bit suspicious, John usually avoids these confrontations.

"**Look if you don't want my help that's fine... "**John slouched back in his chair sipping at the beer he holds enjoying the late afternoon sun and his brother's obvious indecision.

"**So what do you get out of this?"** Scott asks.

John grins, **"I'm not above having a good laugh at Gordon and Alan's expense."**

Taking his brothers words on face value Scott grins, **"Ok what you got in mind?"**

"**Well it goes like this..."** John explains his devious plans to his rapt brothers, **"You'll have to keep him out of his room for awhile..."**

The sky has darkened and they have finished their drinks by the time the three eldest Tracy brothers have hashed out the details of the plan. Satisfied that Scott and Virgil will take it the rest of the way, John leaves his brothers. Dinner will be ready soon and John has developed an appetite with his deviousness. He chuckles to himself as he walks down the stairs, passing a wet Gordon on the way up. Gordon gives him a funny look, you don't often find John laughing, he is usually much more serious. Dismissing the unusual phenomenon Gordon carries on to his room and a quick shower before dinner, being careful to check the thermostat and that his soap and shampoo haven't been tampered with, he hurriedly washes his stomach telling him it's dinner time.

----

The following morning at breakfast Scott and Virgil are the first up, entering the dining room Jeff is surprised to find his middle son already awake, _'Strange happenings'_ he thinks, _'Virgil up early and John walking around with a perpetual smile on his face. Something's in the air,'_ Jeff thinks to himself, warily he collects his coffee and a plate of pancakes Onaha has prepared tucking the newspaper under his arm he retreats to his office and safety, he hopes. On the way out he remembers the rotation of duty on Thunderbird five due today. **"Scott, don't forget Brains and Fermat are changing over with Alan." **

Scott looking up from his meal waves acknowledgement**, "Already sorted Dad."** He turns back to Virgil talking quietly. Shaking his head Jeff retreats, he really doesn't want to know what is going on, he has learnt over many years of experience that it's safer that way.

"**So I'll take Gordon up to Five with me, you sort out the shower and Alan's stuff, can you manage it on your own? I don't think John wanted to get involved in the mechanics." **Scott says softly to Virgil.

Virgil grins, **"Not a problem, I've already taken care of most of Alan's stuff, he's got the same style jeans and undies as Fermat, so I've pinched a couple of pairs from him, the t-shirts were a bit more of an issue, but I think I've sorted it. I got rid of all his other clothes so he's got limited choice. The scales were easy to recalibrate. As for Gordon..."**

The object of their conversation chose that moment to enter the room, seeing his brother's heads close together as they speak in quiet tones, Gordon can't help himself, **"Hey What ya doin',"** he yells directly behind them, jumping back in their seats in surprise and guilt the two older brothers look at their intended prey. **"Gordon, don't do that!"** Scott grouses, **"You nearly gave me a heart attack." **Grinning in glee Gordon sits in a chair across from them pouring himself some juice and grabbing a plate of pancakes, **"So what you talking about?"**

Virgil looks up from his breakfast, **"Oh nothing important."** Scott intent on distracting his brother mentions the planned flight to Thunderbird five Gordon easily falls into talking business and they discuss the management of the resupply cargo and parts Brains intends to update Thunderbird five with.

As they finish breakfast Fermat enters with Tintin excitedly discussing the trip to Thunderbird five, **"You ready to go Ferm?"** Scott asks the young man, although nearly 18 Fermat is still quiet young looking, he brushes his dark hair away from his eyes behind his blue glasses and smiles at Scott, "**Rrrr, all set. Dddad hhhas everythththing packed."**

"**Ok, Gordon, go start pre-flight, let's get this show on the road."** Scott instructs the younger man. As the Gordon and Fermat leave the room, Scott high fives Virgil, **"Operation payback is Go."** They grin at each other not noticing Tintin watching them from the kitchen with her mother.

'_Oh dear '_she thinks, exchanging a look with her mother, they both know trouble is in the air. _'I hope Alan isn't involved.'_

----

On the return flight from Thunderbird five Scott sits at Thunderbird three's controls while behind him Gordon and Alan quietly converse. Scott ostentatiously ignores their quite exchange appearing to have his full concentration on flying the ship; he nevertheless eavesdrops, well practiced in listening in to his younger brother's conversations.

"**So what are they up to?"** Alan asks with a nervous look at his eldest brother.

Gordon shrugs nonchalantly **"Don't know. It can't be much, neither of them have had an original idea in their life."**

Chagrined Scott is tempted to make a rude comment to Gordon, but restrains himself in favour of letting his actions speak for him, _'I hope Virge has got it all prepared.'_ He thinks, concerned he decides to contact base.

Flicking the switch to open communications Scott hails International Rescues base on Tracy Island. **"Thunderbird three to International Rescue base, come in base."**

Virgil's face appears on the screen to the right of main controls. **"Base to Thunderbird three, reading you, what's up Scott?"**

"**Just checking in, we are approximately 33.36 minutes from base, you ready for us?"** Scott asks, emphasising the last part.

"**Yeah, all clear. See you soon."** Virgil responds, **"Base out."**

"**Thunderbird three out,"** Scott acknowledges.

Turning to look over his shoulder at his brothers Scott addresses the redhead, **"You want to do some work here?" **

Grumbling good naturedly Gordon seats himself in the co-pilots seat and begins the processes for entering International Rescues air space, making sure that they are clear of all other air traffic and that the anti detection systems are up and running. The two brothers work together like a well oiled machine bringing Thunderbird three into a clean textbook landing. Scott un-straps himself and looks at Gordon, **"You can do the shut down and checks; I need to check in with Dad."**

Scott and Alan stand opposite each other in the lift on the way up to command and control, Scott grins predatorily at Alan, nervous Alan looks at his feet thinking, _'Damn what is he up to.'_ Scott well aware of the affect he is having on his youngest brother leans forward using his superior height to intimidate, **"So Sprout, how was it up there?" **Swallowing loudly Alan looks up, **"Oh you know, pretty boring really, not much happening."**

"**Really?"** Scott queries as the lift comes to a stop, **"Gordon didn't call to chat and keep you company then?"**

"**Ah....Well...."** Alan stumbles over his response and is saved from further reply by the sound of the klaxon.

The two brother race for command and control, followed by Virgil and John**, "What have we got."** Scott request as Jeff taps out commands on the base computer and talks to Brains on Thunderbird five; he looks up at his sons, **"Landslide in Brazil has trapped a tourist bus. Get moving Scott. Brains can give you further details**** enroute****."** Scott strides towards his portrait stepping into the lift and disappearing down to Thunderbird one's silo. The sound of Thunderbird one's rockets propelling her out of hiding are heard as Gordon runs into command and control, **"Ok boys full crew for his one, we better have the excavator." **He looks up at his sons as they step into the lifts to the silos, **"Thunderbirds are go."**

TBC...

* * *

_A/N: Don't you just hate it when work gets in the way of pulling a really good prank? LOL. Next Chapter will be up shortly... even faster if I get some reviews. Thanks TBZ._


	3. Chapter 3 Babies and Waterfalls

_Standard disclaimer: I don't own the thunderbirds or any part thereof._

A/N: Thanks for the reviews... I really appreciate the comments. Warning in this chapter things are going to get a little out of hand. Please do NOT try this at home ;-)

**

* * *

**

Battle of the Brothers

**Chapter three – Babies and Waterfalls**

High above the Pacific Thunderbird one races to the rescue, crossing the coast of Ecuador then turning south east into Brazilian airspace Scott directs his flight towards a remote part of the Amazon basin. As he approaches the danger zone, and drops beneath the cloud cover, he becomes aware of the large swaths of land that have been clear felled, the expanse of jungle broken by the hand of man and machine in a criss-crossing of dirt tracks. On a particularly steep hillside the road, for want of a better term, is blocked by the collapsed partially washed away hillside. A large dirty blue coach is trapped by the landslide, piles of rubble partially burying the coach from behind. From his vantage point above the stranded coach Scott can see the faces of terrified tourists inside the vehicle. He looks the terrain over registering that there is little room to maneuver as the road ends abruptly two hundred metres in front of the stranded vehicle in a sharp drop to the valley floor, the roadway having completely collapsed.

Winds buffet Thunderbird one and Scott adjust his position to compensate, the worsening weather bringing heavy rain causing more and more of the hillside to collapse around the trapped coach.

Opening the radio frequency that he has been given for the coach's radio, Scott attempts to contact the stranded vehicle, after several failed attempts he gives up and decides to contact Thunderbird five instead. While opening the channel, he quickly assesses the situation and deciding what information needs to be relayed to base now and what can wait. "Thunderbird one to Thunderbird five come in Five."

"Thhhh, Five here." Brains responds.

"Brains, let Base know I'm at the danger zone, visibility is down to about fifty meters with heavy rain, the coach is sitting on a track way approximately four meters wide and two hundred long. The passengers are remaining within the vehicle. There is no room to land for me or Thunderbird two. We'll have to do this one from the air. Also I cannot get radio contact with the coach are you sure the channel you gave me is correct, can you try again and get back to me ASAP?"

"F-A-B Ssscott, Fffive out."

Quickly Scott changes channels and contacts Thunderbird two "Thunderbird one to Thunderbird two do you read Virge."

"Thuderbird two copy, Hi Scott, how is it?" Virgil answers promptly.

"Not good! We'll have to operate from the air there's no room to land, get the guys to set up the rescue platform. At this point I cannot establish contact with the coach, Five is trying again, will radio numbers when received. It's a large coach though so it could be up ward of fifty passengers..." Scott summarizes, "What is you ETA."

"F-A-B Thunderbird one, we are 15 minutes from your location. John and Gordon are setting up the platform now. Thunderbird two out."

"F-A-B Two, One out."

Hovering over the stricken vehicle Scott watches as the rain brings more of the hillside down, this is the worst part of the job he feels, the waiting; with nothing he can do he has to wait for the larger, slower Thunderbird two to arrive with the rescue equipment.

"Thhhhunderbbbird fffive tttooo Thhunderbbbird WWW one." Brains breaks into Scott's thoughts.

"Thunderbird one here, go ahead Five," Scott replies sharply, _'I wish Alan or John were up there, it's so much easier with them, I know Brains can't help it but the stutter really doesn't help.' _He thinks while listening to Brains trying to communicate.

"Sssscott, tthe ccc bus hhhas fforty three pa pa pe people ooo on bbb it"

"Forty three," Scott confirms, "thanks Brains."

"Ssscott, ttttherre is a ppp www lady hhhaaving." Taking a breath Brains tries again, "Bbbb baby ooon way."

Deciphering the message Scott looks at the coach in shock, "There's a pregnant woman on board?" he queries.

"Yyyyes."

"She's in labour?"

"Yyyyes."

"Shit." Scott closes his eyes for a moment gathering his thoughts, "F-A-B Brains, Thunderbird one out." Without waiting for Brains to respond he flicks back to the link with Thunderbird two, "Virgil I need you NOW!"

Virgil replies quickly familiar with his brother's impatient requests for more speed, "OK, keep your pants on, we're nearly there" Virgil looks at his guidance systems, "Two minutes. You should be seeing us now, or you would if this damn rain would let up, why does it always rain on rescues? I hate getting wet." He grumbles, "What's up?"

Scott seethes at his brothers ramblings; Virgil can talk for hours without taking a breath it seems, "Brains says we have a woman on board in labour."

"Shit" Virgil growls.

"Language Virge." Scott smirks, ignoring the fact he has just given Brains the same response, "Get Alan up on flight control. I want you down there to assess her ASAP. John will have to go down on the platform with you and get everyone else out; Gordon can operate the platform and assist John. "

"Thanks Scott." Virgil gripes, as the trained medic slash doctor, Virgil is often called on to take care of victims, but births are not his thing _'Give me a gaping wound any day,' _he mulls.

"Sorry Bro'." Scott says with sincerity.

As Thunderbird two glides into view above the stricken vehicle Scott drops Thunderbird one lower, turning all her powerful lights towards the road way, lighting up the rescue scene for his brothers.

The men aboard Thunderbird two quickly roll into action dropping the rescue platform with Virgil and John aboard to rest on the road way a few meters from the coach's door. Approaching the vehicle through the driving rain John and Virgil are greeted by the sound of distressed passengers as they clamber out of the vehicle into the torrential down pour. Tapping the side of his helmet to activate the external speaker John calls, "Stop, Stop", not knowing if they even speak English and will understand him he raises his hands, "Alto, Alto" he repeats in Spanish. Fortunately they are mostly American tourists, the foremost of them a large red faced man blusters, "About time you turned up, that feller up there's been sitting around for the last 20 minutes doing nothing..." He points towards Thunderbird one with an angry gesture. Trying not to be riled by the agitated man John grimaces behind his visor, "We're here now we will have you all aboard our vessel shortly." John then looks around the blustery man looking for the woman in labour, "We were told there is a woman in labour here?" Another smaller more harried looking man rushes forward, "Yes, yes my wife, please, this way, this way... hurry," He begs. John nods to Virgil who follows the man through the crowd of desperate passengers and onto the coach.

John begins the difficult task of guiding the panicked and distressed passengers, directing the more able bodied passengers to assist those injured, while he starts performing basic triage assessing those that need to be given first aid immediately and those that can wait till they reach medical aid, he guides the passengers in small groups into the rescue platform, to be raised into Thunderbird two and into the care of Gordon.

Virgil moves towards the back of the coach where he can hear the distressed cries and heavy breathing of a woman in labour. The withdrawn look in her eyes and strain in her face warning him that the labour is far advanced. Taking a fortify breath he removes his helmet and his gloves; they'll only get in the way, and pulls on medical grade disposables gloves. Virgil crouches beside the distressed woman, "Hi," he says, no response; Virgil looks at the husband, "What's her name?"

"Susan," he crouches by her head stroking her hair away from her eyes tenderly, "Her names Susan."

"And you" Virgil queries, smiling quietly the man replies "I'm Sam, Sam Ivanov."

"OK Susan, Sam you can call me Picasso. Now I'm just going to check you out Susan, see how we're doing OK?" Susan watches him her gaze unfocused, she nods in agreement, closing her eyes and groaning with another contraction. Gingerly Virgil moves towards Susan's spread legs, her knees raised in an attempt to reduce the pain of the contractions. Closing his eyes in a manner not unlike Scott's earlier pose, Virgil takes a breath and raises the blanket resting over Susan's lower body reaching forward to assess the progression of the labour. He does his examination as quickly and efficiently as possible and is shaken to see that the baby is fully engaged. As he had suspected they will not have time to reach a hospital. _'Shit.'_ "Ok Susan, it seems we're going to have a baby here. Sam, How far along is she?"

Oblivious to Virgil's question; impending fatherhood having robbed the poor man of his senses, Sam continues to strokes his wife's' face gently. Touching the man's shoulder Virgil repeats his question. "Um... nearly 35 weeks."

'_Damn! What are they doing in the middle of the Amazon that close.' _Virgil thinks_, 'Still it's early, too early to be having it here.'_, Virgil reaches for his medical pack, as far gone as Susan is, any analgesics will be useless, so Virgil dismisses them, he quickly locates a sterile wound pack opens the pack on a seat beside himself, inside are the necessary items, or items he can improvise with at least, he then pushes the blanket back further. "Susan I'm just going to feel around OK, I don't want you to worry, you're going to be OK." Virgil reassures the expectant mother, and himself. His second examination reveals that he baby is now being pushed down the birth canal with each contraction, the birth progressing more rapidly than Virgil would like, quickly he spreads a thermal blanket below the mothers abdomen and legs, then spreads another across his knees ready to support the new born as it emerges, he puts a hand gently over the emerging crown of the baby's head. Virgil coaches Susan to breath, although he wonders if he is accomplishing anything, Susan seems to be in a world of her own. Over the next five minutes the baby's head emerges, then on the following contractions the rest of the baby slips out, umbilical cord twisting around its body. Virgil gently untangles the baby resting it across his knees he clears the mucous from its mouth and nose, and then rubs the child's back stimulating breathing. Wrapping the baby in an offered coat, he examines the umbilicus and ties it off in several places, cutting between the ties. Virgil then wraps the child more closely and hands it up to its waiting mother who has come out of the daze she has been in. Susan holds her baby close. Gently he feels Susan's abdomen the examination satisfies him that all is well, he sits back for a moment to watch as mother and child observe each other. "Can I just check....um" Virgil realises he hasn't notice the sex of the baby "Um... I need to check the baby over for a moment, OK?" Susan reluctantly passes her baby back to Virgil, who un-wraps the infant and does a more thorough inspection, heart rate, respirations, reflexes and responses to stimuli, confident that mother and child are now safe to transport he wraps the boy back up and hands him back to his mother, then moves away to contact Thunderbird one, shucking his gloves and putting his helmet back on.

Virgil taps the side of the helmet to open a radio link and turn off the helmets external speaker, "Virgil to Thunderbird one, do you read?"

Scott's voice is full of relief, "Virgil I was beginning to worry, how is she, can we get her to a hospital before the baby comes?"

"Too late Scott," Sighing Virgil smiles, "It's a healthy baby boy." Behind him the baby starts to wail. Hearing the sound over Virgil's communicator Scott smiles, he remembers that sound, it brings back fond memories, it used to mean he was a big brother _again_. "Well done Bro'."

Shrugging Virgil grins, "Wasn't me, Mom did all the work, I just caught him on the way out. Send John down with the stretcher would you, I want to get them out ASAP."

"F-A-B One out." Scott replies.

Within fifteen minutes mother and baby are snuggled up in Thunderbird two's infirmary, with a proud father looking on. Virgil attaches a monitor to both mother and baby, wrapping both against the damp cold.

Within moments he feels the gentle pull of increased gravity the only indication that Thunderbird two is lifting away from the danger zone, _'Nice and easy Allie...'_ Virgil thinks, he steadies himself as he finishes securing the mother and child to the bed. Smiling behind the oxygen mask in his helmet at the new mother and baby, Virgil flicks on his external speaker again, "We'll have you in a hospital soon, just relax." He pats Sam on the shoulder, then turns away to clear away his supplies and give the new parents time alone.

"Ah... excuse me..." Susan's quiet voice intrudes on his thoughts looking around Virgil smiles, "Do you need something?"

The couple look at each other then back at Virgil, "Your name, I'm sorry I missed it earlier."

"Don't worry. You were kind of busy..." Virgil responds, "Actually we don't usually give out our names, you can call me Picasso though."

"Oh!" Susan looks sadly at her husband then turns back to Virgil, "We were expecting a girl, so we haven't thought of boys' names, we wondered if we could use yours, as he wouldn't be here if not for you."

Surprise evident on his face Virgil looks at the couple, "You really want to do that?"

"If it's not breaching your secrecy policy," Sam says. "Picasso is you name?"

Virgil smiles, "Well no Picasso is more a nickname."

"OH Good!" Sam smiles in relief, "So what is your real name, if you don't mind?"

Reluctantly Virgil looks at the new parents, "You really can't tell anyone where you got the name."

"Of course." Both parents reply.

Wondering at the wisdom of giving his name, their expectant faces deciding for him, Virgil sighs "Virgil... my name is Virgil" the look of astonishment on the couple's faces enough to indicate their surprise at the name, "Look you don't have to use it, I really don't mind."_ 'Dad will kill me if he finds out anyway.' _He thinks_._

"Unusual." Sam says.

"Yeah well Dad had some definite ideas when it came to naming me. I don't think mom had a say." Virgil says casually. "I got used to it."

"Well I like it." Susan announces, Sam laughs, "Well it's that or Picasso, I think I prefer Virgil."

Stunned Virgil grins, "You're sure, I mean it is unusual right?" Smiling contentedly the parents nod and return to cooing at their new baby Virgil. The adult Virgil leaves them to their bonding and goes to seek clean dry clothes while he has the chance pondering the joy of birth... _'Maybe it's not so bad after all...' _he reflects_. _

----

"So they named the baby after you huh? Don't let Dad find out!" Scott smirks at Virgil over the inter-ship comlink as the Thunderbirds speed across the sky towards their island home.

Ignoring the warning Virgil replies "Well he could do worse. He could have been stuck with a common name like... Oh I don't know... Scott for instance."

"Hey watch it..." Scott laughs, "The name may be common, but the man is all original."

"Yeah original pain in the..." Gordon stops at the glare he is receiving over the comlink. "Oh...Yeah, very original Scott, there's definitely no one else like you."

"Thank God." Alan mutters from the back of the cock-pit.

"I heard that Sprout." Scott calls.

Alan looks up in surprise, "What you have supersonic hearing now or something." He grumbles.

"Or something," Scott smirks, "I'll see you guys at home." With that he opens the throttle and disappears over the horizon.

"Damn show off." Gordon mutters, wiping at the mud and grime covering his face and uniform, cold and wet he huddles in the jump seats at the back of Thunderbird two with Alan. "Com'on Virge, get her outta second gear would you."

"Shut it Gordon, we're going as fast as we're going to go." Virgil sits back comfortably in his seat, feeling content with the world. _'Virgil Ivanov, another Virgil in the world can't be a bad thing,'_ he thinks grinning.

He contemplates the mission while his two younger brothers fall asleep behind him. John returns to the cockpit having changed into dry civilian clothes. "What is it with kids now days; they just don't have any stamina." He chuckles looking at Gordon and Alan slouched asleep in their seats.

"I don't know and I don't care," Virgil states, "They're quiet," Gordon snores loudly as if disputing the fact, John's raises a questioning eyebrow at the noise. Shaking his head in disgust Virgil continues, "Well they're not bothering me at the moment, and that's enough for now."

Shrugging in agreement John drops into the co-pilots seat, "Everything set at home?"

Grinning Virgil nods.

John sits back with an evil smile on his face, unnoticed by any of his brothers.

----

The Thunderbirds return to a darkened island the sun having long set and the full moon illuminating the house and its environs.

As the silo doors close on Thunderbird two and the large machine settles into place, Gordon and Alan dash out of the cockpit both intent on getting to the showers before they get caught up with other jobs, or their father requests a briefing.

Gordon enters his bedroom moon light illuminating the room, he begins to strip pulling down the top of his flight suit and dropping his wet shirt on the floor on his way to the bathroom, he doesn't bother to put on any lights, kicking his boots off and pulls wet smelly sock off dropping them by the door on the cold tile floor, followed by a muddy flight suit.

In the lounge Virgil, Scott and John wait for the fireworks, or in this case waterworks to begin, the three sit on one of the couches drinks in hand and grins of expectation wreathing their faces.

Tired and naked Gordon walks into his dim bathroom and pulls on the shower door which remains tightly shut, Gordon tugs again more firmly with both hands, without warning the shower door gives way swinging wide and knocking Gordon back away from the shower and the two and a half thousand litres of water exploding out of it. The thrust of water glances off Gordon slamming him harshly back against the wall where his head connects with the tiles causing him to see stars, then surges out across his bedroom floor washing clothes, shoes and all the other paraphernalia out through the open balcony doors, a water fall magically appearing above the pool deck for a moment with Gordon's possessions cascading down into the barbeque pit and across the deck. Sitting on the bathroom floor stunned and very wet Gordon looks up at his shower in disbelief, slowly it registers what has happened, grabbing at the sopping wet towel on the rail he staggers to his feet and wraps the dripping material around his waist. Stumbling out of the bathroom he goes in search of his brothers, walking into his bedroom he realises that the water has washed his floor clean, and that everything has been washed out over the balcony, his flight suit and a boot the only things to remain caught on the balcony railing.

"VIRGIL! SCOTT! I AM GONNA KILL YOU!" He roars, and then drops to his knees as the pain in his head is magnified by his shout.

TBC...

* * *

A/N: Poor Gordon... a bit harsh wasn't it, and what have they got planned for Alan...  
I'm not medically trained (yet!), but have experienced child birth although I can't say I remember a great deal –the drugs you know ;-). So the scene above may not be precisely correct medically speaking, my apologies.

Hope you enjoyed this chapter anyway... the next chapter is coming up soon, payback is going to be soooo sweet. LOL

Please review.

TBZ


	4. Chapter 4 Weighty Issues

_Standard disclaimer: I don't own the thunderbirds or any part thereof._

**A/N: Hi, thanks to everyone who has given me a review, special thanks to ****spinkle22****, really appreciate the help.**

**(Just a note: regarding Virgil's code/nickname Picasso. I don't believe it was ever used in the TV series, but he did paint a lovely, '**_**LOL'**_** picture of Alan in Picasso's rather unusual style. I think it has also been used by other Authors in Fan Fic. Virgil being unusual enough that it could be traced back to the Tracy family, especially if it is connected to the others, so I've used Picasso, his nickname to hide him (I could have used the name Grissom I suppose). Later in the story, Scott introduces himself and Gordon as 'Carpenter' and 'Cooper' respectively for the same reasons, and although I haven't done so, Alan would be Sheppard (or brat lol) and John – 'Glen'. I know some Fan Fiction writers use other names, or no middle names at all, I just used these for convenience.)**

**Oh, and ****thunderincrimson****, yeah you're right, John does have (sticky) plans for Scott and Virgil...he he he.  
Well on with the story.**

**TBZ.**

**

* * *

**

Battle of the Brothers

**_Chapter Four: Weighty Issues._**

Following Gordon up from Thunderbird two's silo Alan races back to his room, he strips quickly and turns on the shower, then remembering the warning Gordon has given earlier in the day regarding Scott and Virgil's planned revenge he checks the thermostat and soap, wondering at the lack of tampering. Showering quickly he returns to his room to dress.

Alan stands in front of his mirror, turning sideways, he pulls the t-shirt down but the stubborn material pulls back up revealing his well defined abdomen again. He pulls at the crutch of the jeans; they feel tighter than when he last wore them before this last stint on Thunderbird five. Turning he looks at the label on the back, yeah, they are the new ones he bought last month, they had fitted perfectly then. Tugging at the material he tries to relieve the tight fit. He looks in his closet; someone has removed most of his good clothes, _'No points for guessing who'_, he thinks grumpily. Grabbing another pair of jeans and t-shirt he pulls the offending items off, _'Even these shorts feel uncomfortable'_ he reflects pulling at them. Dragging the scales out from the bottom of the closet, he steps onto them, _'I can't have put on that much.'_ he thinks. _'I worked out up there every day. Okay I finished John's stash of chocolate, but still.' _He looks at the electronic reading then quickly steps off and looks in the mirror at his near naked form. Shaking his head he steps back on the scales, _'Yep, 8 extra pounds.'_ "Damn."

Alan looks at his jeans, grabbing the second pair he pulls them on laying on his bed and breathing in deeply he fastens the fly. He pulls the shirt over his head, yanking the material down around his waist_, 'I'm gonna have to start jogging tomorrow morning, loose the extra pounds before the guys find out, or Tintin I can't let her see me like this...' _"Damn."

He grabs a jacket and shrugs into it, pulling it around his middle to conceal the evidence and walks down to the lounge uncomfortably to find Virgil and Scott in hysterics. Outside on the pool deck are piles of what looks like Gordon's belongings sopping wet. From upstairs he hears stomping and Gordon's roar of rage, "VIRGIL! SCOTT! I AM GONNA KILL YOU!" Sobering suddenly the pair on the couch stand looking at Alan they burst into laughter again and dash for the exit to the lower levels, "Hey Allie, put on some weight have you?" Scott throws over his shoulder.

Embarrassed Alan looks at himself, _'How'd he know?'_ the blond wonders.

Gordon slides into the lounge trailing water all the way. Hearing the ruckus Jeff appears at the bottom of the stairs, "Gordon what's up, why are you walking around sopping wet and half dressed, no I take that back, undressed."

Gordon devoid of words points towards the pool deck, "They... those... My shower, they filled my shower." He stutters.

"With what?" Jeff asks the obviously stunned Gordon, he approaches the younger man and quickly checks him over. John appears from the kitchen an open soft drink in his hand and two more tucked under his elbow. "Problem?" he asks with innocent concern in his voice approaching his father and brothers.

"No, I think your brothers have just pranked Gordon, right son?" Jeff asks the dripping redhead.

Nodding numbly Gordon looks at his possessions scattered across the deck, "They drowned my bedroom." He whimpers. Guiding the confused young man back up the stairs with his two blond brother's following Jeff goes to investigate the scene of the crime.

The floor gleams in the moon light the damp tiles shining innocently, turning on the light Jeff registers the tangle of flight suit on the balcony rails, which he bundles up and tosses it in a corner of the bathroom. The shower door has Brains 'patented' clear heavy duty tape around it, obviously what was used to seal it, and the drain is filled with silicon. Jeff shakes his head, there is a trace of blood on the tiles behind the door, 'I better give him the once over.' Jeff thinks of his redhead. Re-entering the bedroom he pulls the bed covers off the damp floor and closes the balcony door, then returns to Alan's room where he has left Gordon in his brothers' care.

Jeff sits down on the bed beside Gordon who is reclined with his eyes closed, "Gordon, son? Open your eyes. I need to check you out. Com'on sit up for a moment." Reluctantly Gordon sits and allows his father to examine him. "Ok you look alright for now. How's your back."

Gordon stretches slightly, groaning, "Sore."

"Right you need to take it easy for a couple of days. Are you sleeping in here tonight?" Jeff looks at Alan for confirmation, who nods. "Yeah he can stay here. I'll get him some of my PJs."

"Good, I don't think there's a concussion, but I want you to wake him every hour, call if you have any concerns. OK Al?"

"Yes sir."

Satisfied that Gordon has survived the experience, Jeff leaves his redhead in the capable care of his brothers, and goes looking for the mischief makers. He finds them in the games room playing pool and drinking beer. "Scott, Virgil was that really necessary?" he asks from the doorway. The two brothers look guiltily at their father, "Well I imaging his room is a fair bit cleaner." Scott quips. Virgil shrugs and half hearted grin on his face.

Shaking his head Jeff looks at his 'sensible boys'. "No more! Jokes are fine, but that could have been dangerous, he's lucky he's not got a concussion or worse"

Concerned Virgil looks at his father, "Should I go check on him?"

"No, I've checked him over, apart from a small laceration on the back on his head, he's fine. Alan will watch him over tonight. Alan and John are with him now; I imagine your appearance will only make matters worse. Go get some sleep, well discuss it in the morning after the briefing."

Nodding in agreement, Scott and Virgil follow their father out and head upstairs to bed, "I guess it was pretty dangerous. We should have given it more thought." Virgil states, following Scott towards their rooms.

"Yeah, I don't know what John was thinking, or me for that matter. Two and half thousand litres! It would present a punch, wouldn't it?" Scott speculates.

Virgil nods in agreement. "We better apologise in the morning."

"Yeah, if he'll listen." Scott grumbles. "You think his back is OK?"

"I hope so." Virgil grimaces, "Night."

"Yeah, G'night." Remorsefully the two retire for the night, the weight of regret at Gordon's near miss curtailing the elation of revenge.

----

In Alan's room John is sitting on the bed beside Gordon an arm around the younger mans shoulders, "I can't believe they did that," John states his face set in brotherly concern. Gordon shakes his sore head, "Me neither, I'd never do something that dangerous, well not deliberately anyway."

"I'm sure they didn't mean for it to be quite so forceful," Alan says.

"No probably not," Gordon concedes.

"But still, they shouldn't get away with it." John urges.

Gordon shrugs too tired to think about it, conceding defeat for the night John pats him on the shoulder, "Get some sleep, well talk in the morning." He stands to leave the room, as he passes Alan he looks at him with a smirk, "Why are you wearing Fermat's jeans Al. Where's yours?"

"Fermat's?" Alan exclaims. He grabs the pair lying on the bed; sure enough they are a size smaller that what he usually wears. Pulling the shirt off, he looks at the label, again a size smaller than his usual. "The Shits..." finally he looks at the scales still sitting on the floor. "Here John, weigh yourself for me would you." John stands on the scales, "Damn 8 pounds over, I need to lose some weight." He grimaces patting his stomach.

"Uu uh, Virgil's been playing," Alan growls.

"Virgil? Why him? It could have been Scott." John says.

"Oh he was in on it, but Virgil did the scales." Alan looks at Gordon, "Payback?"

Tiredly Gordon nods, "Yeah, but tomorrow OK?"

"Yeah OK." Alan concedes.

John leaves the room a bounce in his step, the weight of guilt lifting with Gordon's prognosis of a full recovery. Gordon dresses in a pair of Alan's PJ's and is asleep on Alan's king sized bed before the blond has changed or turned out the lights. Tenderly Alan pulls the covers over his sleeping brother then sets the alarm for the first wakeup call in one hour. "It's gonna be a long night," he sighs laying down on the bed and closing his eyes. "I am gonna get those two but good tomorrow. If it's the last thing I do." He yawns closing his eyes and quickly drifts to sleep.

TBC...

* * *

A/N: Sorry this was a short one... but I'll get the next chapter up quickly to compensate:-) TBZ


	5. Chapter 5 An award winning performance

_Standard disclaimer: I don't own the thunderbirds or any part thereof._

**A/N: OK as promised the next chapter... Things are getting tense in the Tracy household, 'giggle'. Enjoy the mischief and please remember to review. It really helps to know I'm heading in the right direction, or not. Thanks TBZ.**

**

* * *

**

**Battle of the Brothers**

**  
_Chapter five: An award winning performance_**

The following morning after breakfast the five Tracy brothers gather in their fathers' office in anticipation of the post mission briefing.

Gordon hobbles into the room and tentatively sits on the lounge against the wall, swivelling around he raises his feet on to the lounge and leans back with a wince. "You Okay Gordo?" Virgil asks. Scowling at his older brother Gordon retorts, "Yeah, just dandy."

Jeff walks into the office in time to avert any further confrontations.

"OK let's get on with this shall we..."

The meeting concludes quickly with praise all round for Virgil's effort with the birth and the quick and efficient evacuation of the coach by John and Gordon.

Standing to leave the five men are halted by Jeff clearing his throat, "Before you go..." He looks at Gordon raising himself from his reclined position with difficulty. "About last night..."

"We've apologised Dad," Scott buts in.

"Yeah we're really sorry Gordo, just didn't think it through." Virgil adds.

Frowning Jeff looking at his sons, "Yes well there's been a bit of that going around, and it's going to stop." Realising that a lecture is on the way the five young men return to their seats. "I know you boys get stressed out by the rescues and the waiting around doesn't help any. I understand that the jokes are a way of blowing off steam. So I'm not going to ban them completely. Yet!" He looks pointedly at Gordon before meeting each of the younger men's eyes. "But I will not tolerate pranks that have the potential to do harm like this; Gordon could have been seriously injured last night or worse. Nor will I tolerated anything that interferes with our operations. Anything more of that nature will result in the instigators being given clean up duty on the Thunderbirds for the next three months, single handed. And all pranks, jokes and other shenanigan will be banned under pain of being grounded between missions indefinitely. Do I make myself clear?" Jeff glares at each of his sons in turn.

A refrain of "Yes Dad!" and hasty footsteps sound as the Tracy brothers beat a retreat from their fathers' office. "Oh Scott, Virgil," The two turn to face their father, "You can clean up and repair any damage done last night. You will also replace anything lost."

"Yes Dad." They chorus, leaving the room and heading towards the sleeping quarters to start repairs.

Standing slowly Gordon hobbles towards the door. "You okay Gordon?"

Grimacing Gordon looks at his father, "Yeah, my backs just a bit sore, I'll go get some more analgesics and it will be fine."

"Okay just take it easy for awhile, Right?" Nodding in agreement Gordon shuffles out of the room and down the steps where Alan is waiting. "You alright?" Alan asks concern in his blue eyes. Grinning evilly Gordon straightens, "Yeah, com'on I want to watch those two, to make sure they do the job properly," he heads down the corridor towards the sleeping quarters at a quick pace a bounce in his step.

"Hey what about your back?" Alan asks catching up.

"What about it?" Gordon grins and does a cartwheel.

Alan shakes his head with a grin, "Don't let Dad catch you out, or you'll be doing the cleaning instead of them."

"I'm not that stupid. I'm gonna play this for all its worth."

----

In Gordon's room Scott and Virgil have moved the drowned furniture out and are cleaning up and making repairs, Gordon and Alan standing at the door commenting and giving less than helpful directions, Gordon propping himself against the door frame in mock pain, a grimace on his face and the occasional groan for good measure.

"Look you two, if you want us to get this finished today you gotta leave us to it." Scott grouses after the latest comment from Alan.

"Ooooh, I think Scotty's getting grumpy Gordo'." Alan teases, "Com'on, let's leave the cleaning ladies to it."

Agreeing with a groan, Gordon limps down the hall, "You think we really hurt his back?" Virgil asks worriedly. Scott shrugs. "Don't know, looks like it, nothing we can do about it now though. Com'on let's get this done, I want to get some sun today." The two get back to work making a quick job of the clearing and minor repairs. "It will have to be repainted after it has dried properly" Virgil comments. Scott wrinkles his nose, 'painting equals boring', "Won't it be Okay once it's dry. Com'on it's Gordon once he's got his junk scattered everywhere you can't see the walls anyway."

Virgil shrugs, "Dad said to repair everything that includes the paintwork."

"That includes the paintwork." Scott grumbles mockingly.

"Hey! You were in on this as well, so don't start getting shitty with me!" Virgil snaps.

"Ah Virge, it's not you. I just..." Scott frowns in consternation. "Damn it he does shitty things to us all the time and gets away with it. I'm not saying this wasn't stupid. But..."

"Yeah I know." Virgil commiserates, picking up the last of the wet cloths to be taken down to the utility room to be washed. Scott grabs the bed clothes and follows Virgil, they leaving the balcony doors open to allow the room to finish drying. Then deliver the washing to the utility room and drop it in a machine, starting the wash cycle. Scott pick up the packet of starch and looks at Virgil a grin plastered on his face. "You have got to be kidding." Virgil states in disbelief, "Aren't we in enough trouble as it is?"

"Yeah I guess." Shrugging Scott puts the packet down, "I'm hungry." he grumbles needlessly as his stomach rumbles.

Virgil chuckles, "Tell me something new."

Leaving the rest of the washing in a damp pile Scott and Virgil head for the upper levels and the kitchen in search of sustenance, "There should be some Chocolate cake in the fridge, I saw Onaha cooking it yesterday for dinner," Scott notes. "We didn't get it so it should be here somewhere." They search the cupboards and fridge in vain and end up settling for a packet of shop bought chocolate chip cookies and bottles of soft drink. Heading out to the pool deck to get some sun, they find Alan, Tintin and Gordon in the pool rough housing. Frowning Scott looks at Gordon, _'his back seems to have suddenly gotten better.'_

Noticing the older men, Alan freezes the action warning Gordon who reverts to his poor me persona. He turns to face his older brothers, "Hi guys, you finished?"

"Yeah Gordo, all done. How's the back?" Scott asks menacingly stepping towards the water to overshadow the redhead.

"Oh a bit better, medication has kicked in; still Dad said not to overdo it." He swims slowly towards the ladder and pulls himself out of the pool making a drama of it, and settles in a sun lounger with a smirk.

Scowling with annoyance Virgil and Scott pull loungers away from their annoying younger brothers and settle themselves with the cookies and soft drink. Placing three cookies in his mouth Scott twists the top off his bottle of soft drink, as the seal breaks the drink starts to fizz, before he can react the bottle blows the top off, spraying and foaming all over him. Scott mouth hanging open and the damp cookies in his lap, looks in shock at the bottle whose contents are now dripping off himself and Virgil. Across the pool Alan and Gordon double over laughing. Glaring at the pranksters, Scott raises to his feet, noting the action Alan and Gordon dive out of their loungers and race down the path towards the beach, peals of laughter trailing them. Tintin sits with a hand covering her mouth, trying to pretend she hasn't noticed what has happened.

Above the pool standing in the shadow of the second floor balcony John watches the scene unfold in satisfaction.

"I don't think his back is as bad as he's making out." Virgil mutters.

"You think?" Scott growls sarcastically looking at himself wiping vainly at the mess.

Virgil gives him a filthy look, "Yeah I think!" Catching his brother's tone of voice Scott looks up scowling. Seeing the Coke dripping down Virgil's face he chuckles, breaking the tension between the two. Grumpily the brothers go back inside to change, Virgil changing his mind about the soft drink drops it in the bin unopened. On the way pass the kitchen table they note Onaha clearing the table of the plate that had held the chocolate cake, "Ah Onaha, any left?" Scott asks plaintively. Onaha looks at the young men, dripping Coke on her clean floor, "Sorry Scott, Gordon, Alan and John finished it." Scott's eye's narrow, "Oh? Okay." _'So that's how it stands.' _He thinks.

Resigned the two brother's retreat to their respective rooms to clean up once again.

----

After having yet another shower; having carefully checked the thermostat, soap and shampoo, Virgil decides to relax in his room. Choosing a music disc and loading it, he flicks on his sound system; the full volume blast of base sound stuns him causing him to cover his ears against the pain. Scott races into the room to investigate the noise, finding Virgil twisting at the volume knob, and flicking switches in desperation with no quietening of the horrendous noise, Scott strides across the room and pulls the power cord from the wall, instantly quite spreads through the room, Virgil collapses on the bed clutching his head.

John appears in the door way, eyes sparkling with glee, and Jeff close behind, "What the hell was that?" Jeff demands. Virgil looks at his father tears of pain in his eyes, "Gordon." He whispers.  
"Payback?" questions Jeff, the two brunets nod, "Yeah, he got me down stairs earlier." Scott replies quietly, in consideration of Virgil's obvious sensitivity to noise.

"Well I hope that's it" Jeff grumbles turning away, his sons actions baffles him at times, being an only child himself he struggles to understand their switch between camaraderie and skirmish behaviour, even after all these years.

Eyeing John, Scott stalks towards him, "I hear you were fraternising with the enemy earlier."

"Me. Fraternising. No not me." John grins coolly.

"You didn't finish the chocolate cake with the brats?" Scott asks danger in his voice.

"Well hell yeah! It was _chocolate_ cake, I wasn't gonna let them have it all." John smirks.

Virgil catching on stands and moves up beside Scott, facing John, "So you're working with them now are you?"

"What?" John looks incredulous at them, "No! Hey I'm on your side remember?" He smiles affably "I did try to pump them for information, but I guess it didn't work. Hey?" He shrugs indifferently.

Scott and Virgil exchange a look_, 'Is John with them or against them?_' "Okay. You're off the hook for now." Scott mutters.

Sighing in relief John withdraws before they get any more suspicious. _'Maybe I should back off a bit... nah, this is too much fun.'_ He thinks.

----

Virgil and Scott check the rest of the room for any other tampering to find that everything has been turned up to full volume and stuck down. They fix it all and collapse on the bed, "This is getting tiring." Virgil gripes.

"Yeah... where do they come up with this shit?" Scott groans, "Well like Dad said hopefully that's it."

"We not gonna pay them back?" Virgil asks, it's not like Scott to admit defeat.

Scott looks at Virgil, "You really want to escalate this?"

Virgil thinks for a moment, "No probably not." They lay back on the large bed listening to the quiet music and drifting.

TBC...

* * *

**A/N: ...And the 'Grammy goes to... Gordon Tracy, for his award winning portrayal ****of an invalid.' Don't you just want to smack him?**

**And can you believe Scott giving up? Not a chance... but what is it going to take to push him over the edge? Have you all spotted the Sneak? Naughty isn't he? See it _is_ the quiet ones you have to watch...**

**Please don't forget to review... That's it until the weekend, sorry. But the wait will be worth it. (Evil laughter ha ha ha).**

**TBZ.**


	6. Chapter 6 Escalating Hositilities

_Standard disclaimer: I don't own the thunderbirds or any part thereof._

**_A/N: Thank you for the reviews, it really encourages me to get on with this..._**

**_This chapter is a little short, but what it lacks in length in makes up in evilness, the title of this chapter says it all.  
Warning: Anyone attached to Virgil's hair, please look away now. ;-P_**

_**enjoy and please review... I'll get the next chapter up by the end of the week end hopefully. Sooner If I get some encouragement**_ ;-)

**Thanks again for reading TBZ**

**

* * *

**

**Battle of the Brothers**

**_Chapter 5: Escalating Hostilities_**

Early the following morning...

Scott's alarm wakes him at 5.30am, the sun is rising as the eldest Tracy brother rolls out of bed, he quickly pulls on his shorts and a t-shirt then pulls on his running shoes, and heads out of his bedroom at his usual hurried pace. The automatic door opening for him he runs into an invisible solid object which rebounds him off his feet and forcefully back into his room where he slams hard into the floor his head and shoulders connecting with the floor first, yelping out in surprise and pain, Scott looks up at his door. Rising carefully to his feet and feeling the back on his head for damage, he steps toward the door, where other members of the family are gathering awoken by the noise. A firm sheet of clear plastic covers the opening of Scott's bedroom, essentially sealing him in. Through it he can see Alan and Gordon smirking at him from behind their father, without thinking he charges them, only to be thrown back again by the sheet of plastic and hitting the floor hard again, angrily picking himself up a second time Scott glares at them. Shaking his head Jeff looks between his sons, "Are you alright Scott?"

"I will be..." Scott snarls, rage in his eyes.

Taking the answer on face value, Jeff turns and returns to his room, not wanting to get involved in his grown sons disagreements.

"Gordon, cut this down NOW!" Scott growls.

"Ahhh I don't thinks so." Gordon hedges, "Maybe when you've calmed down a bit _Tiger_."

"NOW! GORDON!" Scott roars.

"Ah Uh." Gordon shakes his head retreating to his room and locking the door. Alan follows his lead.

"Hold on..." Virgil calls disappearing for a moment, leaving John to watch Scott pace in his room like the _tiger_ Gordon has named him. Quickly Virgil reappears with a craft knife and quickly cuts down the plastic sheet.

"This has just escalated." Scott mutters angrily, "I am gonna kill the little shits, slowly, very, very slowly and painfully."

Virgil looks at the irate Scott, "I thought you wanted to let it go?"

"Not anymore." Scott growls, "I'm going for my run. Have the plane ready when I get back I want to get the supply run finished so I can kill those two at my leisure." He orders Virgil.

"YES SIR." Virgil salutes mockingly.

"Don't push me Virge, I'm not in the mood." Scott warns as he stomps towards the stairs.

Virgil pulls a face at his brothers retreating back "_Have the plane ready_...God who does he think he is!" John grinning shrugs in sympathy.

Annoyed at his eldest brothers dismissal of him Virgil stomps back into his own room, and deciding that going back to bed isn't worth the effort, instead he heads for the bathroom to shower and dress, with the intention of preparing Tracy one to do the supply run to the mainland, picking up the supplies that Onaha has ordered online along with any other items that the family may have ordered in the last month, as Scott has ordered so brusquely.

Smiling contentedly John returns to his bedroom. _'This is just sooo easy'_, he thinks, his brothers are so simple to manipulate.

Showering quickly Virgil stands in front of his mirror styling his hair, _'It's getting a bit long. I need to get it cut a bit'_, he thinks, _'maybe some new highlights, I wonder if we'll have time today.'_ He runs a generous amount of style gel through his hair, using the hairdryer to set the hair into its customary fashion. Absently he grabs at the can of hairspray and gives his head a liberal coating, the strong familiar smell distracting him from the mirror he looks at the can of spray in his hand the label seems to be loose, investigating it a little closer he pulls on the loose paper which peels away to reveal a totally different label underneath, one that identifies the product as enamel lacquer, the same product Virgil uses to finish his painting. In horror Virgil looks at his head, the spray already setting, he tries to run his fingers through his hair only to find his hair stiffened by the lacquer, distraught Virgil looks for some mineral turpentine in his painting supplies, taking the large bottle into the shower he pours it over his head rubbing it into his hair, the lacquer breaks up and spreads more thoroughly through his hair, turning on the shower Virgil grabs his shampoo and tries to wash the mess out, without success. In the end he concedes defeat, dresses and grabs a cap to cover his hair, he wanders dejectedly downstairs to find a still irate Scott eating an early breakfast.

"What's up with you?" Scott snaps. Virgil uncovers his head to show Scott, "I need to get to a hairdresser today. 'Kay?"

Smirking Scott agrees, "Gordon? You still don't want to escalate this?"

"Escalate? Oh not even close, I'm gonna annihilate them both. Who wants four brothers anyway?" Virgil snarls with indignation.

TBC...

* * *

**_A/N: I told you it was going to get nasty... even Scott and Virgil are at odds (Which I just love, they get too sweet sometimes)... can it get any worse. (LOL) Oh yeah ;-) _**

**_Dont forget to review. Please. _**

**_Thanks... TBZ_**


	7. Chapter 7 Hair today gone tomorrow

_Standard disclaimer: I don't own the thunderbirds or any part thereof._

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews... I'm glad you are enjoying this story, I'm certainly enjoying writing it and giving the guys a hard time. He he he...**

**Please review, thanks again TBZ.**

**

* * *

**

Battle of the Brothers

**_Chapter Seven – Hair today gone tomorrow._**

The flight to the mainland to collect supplies is quiet and uneventful. The two Tracy brothers concentrating on flying and their own resentment of recent events, as they near the North Island of New Zealand, Scott looks at his brother. Virgil is slouched in the co-pilots seat a scowl on his face his arms crossed in a -_don't talk to me_, manner. Sighing heavily Scott checks his heading, 'So how are you gonna get them back?" he asks quietly, not sure of the reception he will receive from Virgil, once riled Virgil is a force to be reckoned with.

Virgil looks out the corner of his eye at Scott. "Don't know!" he mutters, "You got any ideas?"

Scott smiles, "Well apart from having changed the code for them to get out of their rooms this morning..." he grins wickedly at Virgil, "I'm still blank."

"When you do that?" Virgil asks in surprise.

Scott's grin spreads wider, "After breakfast, while I was waiting for you to finish. Course if the klaxon goes off the codes will be over-ridden and open the doors, but otherwise they are gonna be stuck for awhile, will probably miss breakfast."

Virgil sits up straighter in his seat. "Well that's a start..." A matching wicked smile crosses his face, "But I think we need to add a little colour to their lives... Before we kill them."

"Sounds like a plan." Scott agrees as he makes the final approach for the private runway near Auckland's main airport.

----

Having loaded up the plane Scott sits in the lounge of the airport drinking coffee waiting for Virgil who is having his hair cut. Pushing back in his seat and stretching his legs to lifting up the front legs of the chair Scott grins watching the airport patrons pass by, smiling politely at a couple of pretty girls who giggle and wave to him. Knowing his face is familiar enough to warrant attention Scott drops the chair back into a correct position with a sharp snap and puts on his sun glasses in an attempt to disguise himself. He huffs impatiently, sips at the cold coffee and grimacing pushes it away looking at his watch. "Com'on Virge. How long can it take?"

Virgil's approach goes unnoticed, the middle son of Jeff Tracy completely transformed by his close shave. Virgil strides across the airport forecourt furious with his younger brothers, the hair dresser could do nothing except cut the damage out and as Virgil had tried to wash the mess out it has spread close to his scalp. Virgil has ended up having to have his hair cut in a close, very close military style haircut. Something he isn't used to or comfortable with.

Looking up in surprise at the approach of the apparent stranger Scott meets his brother's furious brown eyes, "Hell Virge." Scott stands walking around his middle brother, "Hell that's close; I didn't get it cut that close when I was in the Air force."

"Don't!" Virgil warns, distinctly upset. "Just Don't." He pulls out two bottles of hair dye, "I've been assured that this will not wash out." Handing it to Scott who looks at the colours a vivid blue and sickly lime green.

"How we gonna deliver it? They'll be checking the usual suspects." Scott asks.

"It only needs a few minutes to take, so we'll think of something." Virgil assures him. Agitatedly he heads towards the landing strip where Tracy One is parked; stroking a hand over his close cut hair distractedly.

Scott follows quietly, Gordon and Alan don't know what they have started, Virgil would never admit it but he is incredibly vain about his hair. _'Hell we all are.'_ Scott admits to himself running his fingers through his thick locks, _'that's why it's targeted so often.'_

----

Arriving back at the Island, Scott and Virgil unload the plane and are greeted by Kyrano who looks at Virgil in wonder, but is wise enough not to mention anything. They place the cartons of food on a trolley and push it to the lift riding up to the living quarters, where they help Onaha to pack the goods away.

Jeff walking in to get a cup of coffee notices Virgil and raises an eyebrow in Scott's direction. Scott shakes his head -_No_. Looking back at his middle son, Jeff grimaces, Gordon and Alan have gone too far this time, there is no way Virgil will let them get away with this. Wishing he had an excuse to go to the mainland on business, just to escape the coming conflagration, Jeff retreats back into the lounge with his coffee, he sits to read his newspaper.

Once finished with the food, Virgil disappears, and Scott wanders in to join his father. "So do I dare ask what happened?"

Scott screws up his face in consternation, "Someone! Exchanged his hairspray for Enamel Lacquer, it couldn't be washed out, so...." Scott shrugs at the obvious results.

"Someone being Gordon and Alan?" Jeff queries.

"Would be my guess." Scott agrees.

Jeff shakes his head, "Where is this going to end?" he asks no one in particular.

"Well if we drown Gordon, it should end pretty quickly. He's behind most of it." Scott smirks.

Frowning at is eldest son, Jeff picks up his paper and continues reading, a few moments later he folds down his paper at looks at Scott, "You wouldn't happen to know anything about the change in codes for the bedrooms this morning, would you?"

"Me?" Scott's grin belies his innocence. "No not a thing."

"I thought so." Jeff sighs flicking his newspaper back into an upright position to read.

Unable to resist Scott clears his throat, "Did they make breakfast?"

Jeff chuckles briefly behind his paper, "Strangely enough no."

Grinning in contentment Scott returns to the document he is reading on his laptop, "Good."

The two sit in companionable silence, intent on their own pursuits.

----

Up in his room Virgil looks at the instructions for the hair dye. A knock on the door has him pushing the dye under his bed covers. "Yeah! What?" he calls.

John opens the door and puts his head in "Virge... I...Damn what happened to you?" John asks with apparent concern.

"Gordon and Alan!" Virgil grumbles, pulling the hair dye back out and studying the instructions again.

John sits beside Virgil looking at the close cropped head a spark of amusement in his pale eyes. Schooling his face to a look of concern he glances at the bottle in Virgil's hands.

"What you gonna do with that?" John queries.

"Somehow I've gotta get it in Gordo and Allies' hair." Virgil mutters. "But as Scott points out they check their showers, shampoo and stuff, so I can't figure it out."

"Well how about the gymnasium's showers, they won't suspect them because we all use them. So...?" John solicits.

"Yeah but I want to get them, not Dad or God forbid Tintin," Virgil responds.

"Well they are down there now working out, so they're gonna be using the showers in the next half hour or so." John smirks.

Eyes lighting up with glee, Virgil stands and heads for the door. "Thanks Johnny."

Watching him go John slouches back on the bed hands crossed behind his head he leans against the bed head, a Cheshire cat type of smile on his face.

----

Virgil joins his father and eldest brother in the lounge after visiting the gymnasiums showers; quietly he sits at the piano playing a jaunty tune, surprised at the choice of music Jeff looks at Scott who looks up from his laptop screen. _'Ooookay'_ Scott thinks, _'He's definitely up to something, he can't have already booby trapped the boys, can he?' _

Shaking his head at his father Scott returns to studying his laptop, _'We'll find out soon enough.'_

Before long squeals of outrage are heard, shortly followed by the sound of heavy running footsteps racing up the stairs from the lower levels. Alan and Gordon charge into the lounge angry red faces contrasting horribly with the blue and green hair, "Where are they?" They shout. "Scott where's the antidote?" Gordon hurtles towards Scott, intent on doing bodily harm, standing abruptly Jeff stands between his sons.

"Antidote? What antidote. I haven't got an antidote." Scott protested, he looks towards the piano, but Virgil has disappeared.

Jeff looks at Scott, "Did you have anything to do with this?"

"No!"

"Bull!" Gordon interrupts.

"Language Gordon." Jeff snaps, he looks at Scott expectantly.

"I didn't, Dad I promise I had nothing to do with this..." Scott waves his hands towards Alan and Gordon.

"Well we need something to wash it out" Alan bawls.

Jeff looks at his eldest, "See if you can find something in Brains' lab would you? Please." Nodding in sympathy with his father Scott heads down to the laboratories, amused _'Well done Virge. That was excellent!'_

Searching the shelves he finds a bottle that says it will remove dye, but not what type or from what material, with nothing else to find, he takes the bottle back to his father.

"This is all I could find." Scott holds the bottle out to his father, reading the instructions Jeff shrugs, handing the bottle to Gordon, "It's up to you, but I'd just cut it out if I were you." Jeff instructs. Stubbornly Gordon grabs the bottle and stomps out of the lounge scowling at Scott, not believing for a moment that he has had nothing to do with it. Alan follows his older Blue haired brother, his own Green hair falling in his eyes.

----

Dinner that night is extremely tense. Jeff sits at the head of the table waiting for an explosion. At the other end of the table John sits watching his brothers, his good humour the only light mood at the table. To John's right Virgil sits eating his meal, eyes fixed firmly on his plate, beside him Scott is also sitting quietly although he has spoken in undertones to both Virgil, who doesn't respond, and Jeff. On the other side of Jeff sits his youngest son his hair still an unsightly green, somewhat faded from the original vivid colour, but still nauseously unpleasant. Gordon beside him is worse if that is possible. The dye remover has not only partially removed the dye, but also Gordon's own natural colour leaving a murky purple colour. The chemicals in the dye remover have also made their hair brittle, so large patches are uneven. Both young men are quiet and withdrawn. Look at them Jeff decides that the only solution is to get the hair cutters out after dinner, whether they like it or not.

Before he can do so the klaxon sounds, closing his eyes, Jeff takes a fortifying breath. Then standing he follows his sons as they race to his office, Scott activating the switch to International Rescue's command and control. "What have you got for us Brains?" Scott requests glad for the chance to do something other than clash with his brothers.

"Ffffire, fifffteeen tttrapped." Brains replies.

Scott checks the details coming in on the computer linkup with Thunderbird five, and then looks up at his father, "Building fire in Cape Town, South Africa. Commercial building fifteen trapped in the basement. The local authorities can't reach them. Well need the mole and firefly."

"Ok you heard him, get moving boys." Jeff responds. The five brothers forget their own issues and snap into action striding towards their individual lifts to the silos, within a short space of time they are racing to the rescue.

Resting back in his chair Jeff contemplates the screens in front of him, "At least they will have to keep their helmets on for this one." He mutters to himself.

----

Scott first at the emergency site assesses the situation; the large building is burning steadily with fire tenders scattered about spraying foam and water at the inferno. An area has been cordoned off for him to land, quickly he brings Thunderbird one into a precision landing, grabs his laptop mobile control and exits his ship, he automatically flicks the switches that will connect the laptop with Thunderbird one's mainframe computer and International Rescue's base computer, as well as turn on the security system.

He is met by one of the fire department servicemen. "What have you got for me?" Scott asks quickly taking command of the situation, "I'll need somewhere to set up."

"This way..." the fireman requests, "We've got 12 trucks covering the end of the building where the victims are trapped, but there's no way we can get close enough to reach them." The man directs Scott into a tent on the outer edge of the ring of emergency vehicles, "Chiefs in here."

Scott greets the fire chief with more questions, quickly he evaluates the state of affairs and offers advice, "My team will be here shortly and then we can look at the rescue of the trapped victims, I'll need the area cleared of emergency vehicle so that we can access the area."

Nodding the fire chief turns and starts issuing orders. Scott opens his laptop and boots up mobile control, while waiting for the computer to load up, he contacts Thunderbird two on his helmet communicator.

"Mobile Control to Thunderbird two."

"Thunderbird two here, how is it Scott?" Virgil asks.

"Hot!" Scott responds with a smile, "You'll be happy, it's not raining! Bring Thunderbird two down beside One, and unload", Scott wipes the back of his neck between his helmet and jacket, his head is feeling itchy. "We'll want the firefly out first to clear an area for the mole; I've got the fire chief clearing the site of emergency vehicles now. What's your ETA."

"19.5 minutes." Virgil responds.

"Ok, sooner would be nice," Scott replies always trying to hurry the others up.

He looks at the read outs on the laptop pushing buttons to link into Thunderbird one's sensors and searching for the trapped people, once he has a rough location he brings up a map of the building from the data base Brains has compiled since the rescue request. Quickly he goes over options in his head, requesting information from the fire chief and local government official who is overseeing the emergency as well as his own resources via Thunderbird five. Absently he pulls off a glove and scratches under the edge of his helmet and rubs the back of his neck, his fingers come away sticky. Looking at the viscous brown gummy substance, Scott frowns, he raises the visor of his helmet just as Thunderbird two approaches and settles beside his own ship, sniffing at the substance, Scott confirms his suspicions. He pokes a finger up into his hairline beneath the helmet. His finger coming away coated in the substance. "Honey, the little shits put honey in my helmet." He growls. Virgil's request for information distracts him, turning back to Mobile Control he pull down his visor and falls back into his role as field commander, issuing orders and overseeing the rescue.

Swiftly Thunderbird two raises on her hydraulic struts and allows the Firefly to exit the pod, John at the controls with Alan, they head into the danger zone clearing an area for the Mole to access. On board Thunderbird two Virgil and Gordon prep the Mole and head into the danger zone.

Settling in they start to drill down towards the victims. The soil type thankfully is stable and they make quick progress following the directions Scott has relayed via the linked computers. Virgil directs the vehicle with Gordon monitored the sensors give warnings of changes to soil or substructure as well as counting down the distance to the victims.

"Five meters, four, three, two. Ok Virge slow her down, we don't want to come out on top of them," Gordon instructs. "Breaking through now!"

Virgil shuts the large machine down and follows his brother out the hatch picking up the packs of equipment on the way; they have broken though into a subbasement, from here they will have to find the trapped people. Scott has been unable to pinpoint a location due to the high density of electrical interference from the emergency vehicles and the radiation being given off by the fire. Standing quietly the two brothers listen carefully, in the near distance they can hear the sound of distressed people, following the sounds they turn their high powered torches down a dark corridor, stepping over rubble and around partially collapsed walls. They located the first six victims at a cross junction, checking that they are all able to walk; Virgil sends them back with Gordon to the Mole, while he continues the search. Loading up the first group into the Mole Gordon starts the time consuming process of returning to the surface, off loading the victims into the care of the triage staff and returning to his brother underground.

In the mean time Virgil continues the search requesting information from Scott at Mobile Control. "Mobile Control I'm at another cross way, any idea which way now?" Scott Looks at the building diagrams he has overlayed on the information he has from Thunderbird one's sensors. "I'm sure they are on that level Virge, about 70, 80 meters south, to your right," Virgil turns down the right hand corridor after a few meters he can hear voices, "I think I've got them Scott, I can hear voices." Finally Virgil locates the remaining victims, four of which are sitting on the floor of the corridor, while two are trying to clear a large fall of rubble.

His torch gains their attention tapping on his external speaker Virgil calls, "Hello, I'm from International Rescue, I'm here to get you out."

The four on the floor stand, two supporting one of the others. "Oh thank god." A man close to the wall of fallen rubble calls over, "There more trapped behind this, two children and a woman."

"OK." Virgil responds, He calls through to Scott. "I've got them Mobile Control, six here, three more trapped on the other side of a collapsed wall. How far away is the Mole?" Virgil checks over the injured man while waiting for Scott's reply.

Scott looks at his screen noting the moles progress, "He'll be with you in 10 minutes."

"F-A-B Mobile Control, I'm gonna start digging." Virgil tells his brother. "Here sit down again, my partner will be back shortly and then we can get you out." Handing the torch to one of the men Virgil un-slings his shovel and starts clearing the rubble, he is hot and sweating by the time Gordon joins him. Seeing what is happening Gordon also un-slings his shovel and joins Virgil. The brothers make rapid progress and soon have a small space that Virgil is able to crawl through. He finds a woman slumped against a wall holding a small child close and another child clinging to her side. "Hi there," he crouches beside the small group lifting his visor, the lights from Virgil's helmet lighting the woman's face, "I'm Picasso, I'm from International Rescue," He points to his uniform. "I'm going to get you out of here OK?" the woman nods, a smile showing through her tears. As they move towards the collapsed wall there is a creaking and a rumble, then wall resettles covering the space Virgil has just crawled through blocking them in. Virgil looks at the settling rubble through the dust_, 'Damn that was close another couple of minutes and we would have been under that.'_ He can hear Gordon and Scott's panicked requests for information both trying to shout over the other; quickly he turns off the external speaker and dropping his visor down. "Hey! Hey I'm OK." Virgil shouts into the comlink attached to his helmet.

"What happened?" Scott demands.

"Wall resettled we're OK, but trapped this side of it, I don't fancy trying to dig though it again, we'd probably get buried." Virgil answers, "Gordo, take those others and get them to the surface, I'll find another way around."

"But..." Gordon responds not wanting to leave his brother in such a precarious position. "Gordon get moving, the sooner your surface the sooner you can get back to Virgil." Scott orders.

Agreeing sullenly Gordon directs the six people he has back toward the Mole and another trip to the surface.

Virgil turns to the woman turning on the speaker once again, "Which way did you come." She points towards the rubble, "OK. Mobile Control, can you give me anything, is there some way around this?" Virgil starts walking down the corridor the woman and children following.

Scott looks back over his displays, keeping the panic at bay, "Yeah Picasso there's another cross junction about 20 metres further on it's all laid out in blocks of about 100 meters square down there." 'If it's all still standing' Scott thinks to himself. "So assuming there's no more collapses you should be able to follow around back to where the Mole came through." While listening to Scott, Virgil approaches the first junction.

"Can you get a reading of the damage, which way is more likely to NOT have collapses." Virgil asks.

"I can't see much; look the shortest route is Right, Right, Right. Try that we'll work around it, if that doesn't work. OK." Scott answers.

"F-A-B." Virgil counters sharply. Turning right he looks back at the woman and child walking behind him, the child in her arms appears to be asleep, "Is she OK?" Virgil asks. Leaning forward to check on the child.  
"Yes" the woman replies, "She's just exhausted," looking at the boy at her side she continues, "We all are."

Kneeling beside the boy Virgil looks him over, a child of about five, "Want me to carry you?" he asks. Nodding tiredly the boy opens his arms innocently. Smiling Virgil picks him up and nestles him against his chest, _'Reminds me of Allie'_, He thinks.

They head off down the dark corridor stepping over the occasional lump of rubble Virgil's helmet lights the only illumination. When they reach the next intersection Virgil again turns right. "So far so good Mobile Control." He informs his brother.

"Good, Cooper's on his way back I'll get him to wait by the mole." Scott informs aware Virgil is probably working with his visor open and that their conversation is being listened to, he uses Gordon's middle name.

"F-A-B... Mobile... We'll be there in a couple of minutes. I hope." Virgil huffs readjusting his hold on the child, who has his arms wrapped tightly around Virgil's neck.

The small group continue on their dark journey without incident. At the next intersection they can see light as they stumble around the corner the bright lights of the mole illuminate the rubble strewn passage, Gordon standing beside the large machine visor up, waiting anxiously. He rushes forward at the sight of his brother taking the child from his arms and looking Virgil over for any signs of injury. "Am I glad to see you!" Gordon says with feeling, Virgil grins tiredly, "You too Bro'. You too." The small group board the mole and head for the surface for the last time. Unloading the small family and handing them over to the triage staff, Gordon and Virgil reverse the mole onto its carriage and reload it into Thunderbird two's pod.

Dirty and exhausted John and Alan load up the Firefly, the four brother's work in tandem to lock down the machines, and prepare to leave the site.

Scott shut downs Mobile Control, glad that all his brothers are safely aboard Thunderbird two he checks in with the fire chief and local government official informing them that International Rescues' job is compete and that they will be leaving, the fire chief agrees that they have the last of the mopping up to complete but won't be needing International Rescues assistance, the local official is a little more reluctant to let them go, but relents when Scott stands firm.

Hassled and tired Scott heads towards Thunderbird two and his brothers, he walks up the ramp to the pod, clasping Virgil in a quick hug, "You ok?" Virgil nods, "Yeah, not a scratch."

"Good let's get home, I need a shower." He glowers at Gordon and Alan. Confused at the look they have received from Scott, and wondering what they have done this time the two youngest Tracy's hurry up to the cockpit, followed by Virgil and a smirking John.

The journey home is an exceptionally quite one.

----

Scott the first to get home doesn't take his flight suit or helmet off till he reaches his room, by this time the honey has thickened and combined with his sweat into a tenacious glue. Tentatively he lifts the helmet, feeling the stickiness pulling painfully at his hair, biting the bullet; he yanks hard ripping the helmet off and taking chunks of hair with it. He looks at his grimy sticky hair thinking _'I'm gonna have to have it cut.' _

He throws the helmet in the corner of the bathroom forcefully, cracking a tile or two, then pulls of the smoky grimy flight suit and dropping it on the floor beside the helmet, his shirt and shorts following he stretches his strong frame and turns on the taps in the shower, checking the temperature.

Climbing in the shower he washes his hair several times before the honey is totally washed out, what is left of his hair is uneven and split. Grimacing he retrieves the clippers from under the sink and runs them over his scalp on a six millimetre setting. Frowning as the damp hair falls to the floor. "This whole thing is getting out of hand." He thinks.

Running a hand over his shorn scalp Scott glowers, "God I hate this, reminds me of basic training." Unpleasant memories flood his mind as he packs away the clippers. "This ends. Tonight!" he states to himself determinedly

TBC...

* * *

**A/N: Ah poor Scotty... he he he. I love him really I do;-) Can he end it, or will the pranks escalate again? **

**I don't like to beg, but _please review_, like it , hate it let me know... TBZ.**


	8. Chapter 8 Double Agent Revealed

_Standard disclaimer: I don't own the thunderbirds or any part thereof._

**A/N: Thanks to Little Miss Bump and Pony Girl-Sakura for the reviews. (LMB) I think Jeff is too worried to get involved, in case he gets caught in the cross fire (Now that could be interesting ;-), let's face it they are –supposedly, _grown_ men, I don't think Jeff has as much control as he used to... Although he did threaten to ground them if it interfered with IR business or caused serious injury.**

**Any way things are coming to a head, so on with the story. As always reviews gratefully received.**

**TBZ**

* * *

**Battle of the Brothers **

**_Chapter Eight: Double Agent Revealed_**

Scott strides down the corridor from his bedroom, his mind on the pranks that Gordon and Alan have been playing. As he passes his brothers' bedrooms he notices Gordon's door ajar and a very cold draft drifting into the corridor. Poking his head in he notices that the room appears to be suffering an Arctic winter, ice rimming the windows and a white frost over all the surfaces. Shaking his head Scott turns the air conditioner from cold to warm, to defrost the room. _'Very clever Virge, but it has to stop. This is just getting out of hand.'_ Scott thinks to himself. Looking in Alan's room quickly Scott turns up the heating to defrost that room as well.

He continues down to the corridor, via the kitchen to grab a cup of coffee, before heading for Command and Control to await his brothers.

Sitting quietly in his father's office, Scott runs his hand over his short hair the feeling again reminding him of basic training in the Air Force, he shivers in remembrances. As a boy he had grown up the apple of his parents' eye he while he hadn't been spoilt neither had he gone without, basic training had been an eye opener. He learnt that his Father and Grandfather were not as tough on him as he had thought; Sergeant Majors are much, much worse. He is pulled from his reminiscing of being shouted at by the Sergeant's by his father walking in to the room coffee cup in hand, surprised Jeff looks at his eldest son, "Is this a fashion statement, a show of solidarity or something else." Jeff asks indicating Scott's shorn head, wondering if he really wants to know the answer.

"Something else," Scott scowls, at the questioning look from his father, Scott answers, "Honey in my helmet."

"Ouch." Jeff sympathises.

"Yeah." Scott agrees.

----

The four remaining brothers troupe in half an hour later still in their smoky dirty uniforms. Gordon, Alan and Virgil do a double take at Scott's short haircut. Scott notes that John is the only one to either not notice or not be surprised, suspicions starting to take hold.

After a very short debrief the younger men leave to hit the showers. Scott heads to the dining room hungry he makes a sandwich and refills his mug with coffee, sitting to enjoy the silence. His quiet repose is broken by the sound of his youngest brother stomping down the ramp. Alan enters the dining room a fierce scowl on his face.

"What's up now Sprout?" Scott asks from his place at the kitchen bench.

Slumping on a stool Alan's directs a malevolent look at his eldest brother, "As if you don't know."

Annoyed at the implication Scott returns Alan's look, scowl for scowl, "Actually I don't." he snaps.

Heaving a sigh, Alan drags a mug across the bench and fills it with coffee from the pot. "Everything in my room is frozen, and I mean everything."

"But I turned the heater on." Scott frowns.

Alan looks at him, "What'd you mean?"

"Before you got back I noticed cold air coming outta Gordo's room, so I checked it out. His Air con was on freeze, so I turned it on to heat and then did the same in your room."

"Well it didn't work." Alan snaps, "Anyway I thought you were out to get us."

"Yeah well..." Scott shrugs, "Call me old..." he holds up a hand to stop Alan's obvious rebuttal, "but I've had enough, Okay?"

Sighing Alan nods, "Yeah, I guess me too." He scratches at his head, while sipping his coffee. The two brother sit in silence for a time, exhausted by the rescue, sighing Alan looks at Scott's short hair, "What happened?"

Scott frowns looking at Alan carefully, "You don't know?"

"No, would I ask if I did?' Alan grumps.

Shrugging Scott responds. "Honey in my helmet."

"Honey, Yuck. No way that is so gross," Alan retorts. He scratches at his own hair again, "Hey Scotty, can you," he points to his hair, "You know, same as you and Virge."

Looking at the disgusting colour Scott agrees, if only for his own sake. Stuffing the last of the sandwich in his mouth, Scott follows Alan back upstairs towards Scott's room meeting Gordon along the way, "What you doing?" Gordon asks, suspicious of Alan's apparent change of sides.

"Scott's gonna cut my hair." Alan responds.

Looking at his youngest brothers ghastly green hair Gordon cringes, "Could you do mine too." he requests.

Scott nods, "On one condition, you tell the truth."

Wary Gordon agrees.

"Did you put honey in my helmet?"

"No." Gordon answers immediately cringing once again. Scott looks at him carefully Gordon is very good at lying, but he's not giving any of his usual tells, clues that Scott has learnt to look for, the pulling at his collar or avoiding eye contact, or too much eye contact. Gordon appears to be sincere. Which leaves two options, Virgil or John, and he doesn't think it is Virgil, _'I smell a rat, a space-rat.'_ He thinks.

In his bathroom he quickly give both brothers the military look, the colour while still present is not so distinct. Virgil hearing the activity stamps in to the room. "What you doing?" he demands.

"What's it look like?" Scott responds running his hand over Gordon's scalp. Alan is sitting on the bed watching, his hair already shorn short.

Virgil grunts in acknowledgement, "Which one of you brats turned my air con down; it's like an ice box in there."

Alan looks at Scott and Gordon, who in turn look back at Virgil, "Ah... not us."Gordon says, hesitation in his voice, he looks at Scott, who shrugs. _'Four out of five... work it out guys.'_ Scott thinks.

Frowning Alan tilts his head and squints at Virgil, "Virge did you put honey in Scott's helmet?" he asks.

"Why would I do that, we've been working together." Virgil responses, then at Gordon's glare at Scott adds, "Except for the dye, that was me and John." Virgil admits.

"John? John was helping you?" Gordon asks.

"Ah...." Virgil looks at Scott; it goes against the grain to inform on a brother. Scott nods, "Yeah, he came up with the shower and changing your clothes Alan."

"Really?" Alan asks "But he helped us with the growl in Thunderbird one, and the shower thermostat, he told me how to recalibrate it."

"And the plastic over your door Scott, and turning up all the equipment in your room Virge." Gordon adds.

"What about the hairspray." asks Virgil.

"Hairspray?" Gordon asks looking between his brothers, Alan shrugs, "What hairspray?"

"Someone put the hairspray label on a can of spray enamel lacquer and left it in my bathroom." Virgil growls.

"Not us." Gordon insisted, realising now why Virgil has had to have his hair cut.

Scott watches his brothers as they do the calculations, as the light of understanding dawns in each of their eyes he grins evilly, "Ok boys, here's how it's going to go down. No-one lets on we know, this is going to need planning and patience, agreed?" The three others nod adamantly.

After a quick discussion on planning their revenge on their treacherous brother, they walk as a group back down to the dining room, John seeing the camaraderie, swallows tightly, _'time to go back to Five I think.'_

TBC...

* * *

**A/N: Well John's been outed... How will they get him back? Is he going to be safe on Thunderbird five?**

**I know everyone is busy with the run up to Christmas... as am I so I will probably not update until late Sunday... but please if you have five minutes, please, please, please review.**

**Have the Pranks got too much?**

**Should the guy's let John off the hook? Or does he deserve everything coming his way?**

**Thanks again for reading. TBZ.**


	9. Chapter 9 Retreat, better part of Valour

_Standard disclaimer: I don't own the thunderbirds or any part thereof._

**A/N: I got this chapter finished early... Yippy!**

**Thank you to everyone who has been kind enough to review my last chapter (BIG SMILES). I know how hard it is this time of year. Christmas seems so much fun in July, by November it's starting to become a worry and December is just plain crazy. Well it is in my household. But it will be good on the day, I hope. If I can get my five year old daughters present finished. (She has requested the Thunderbirds – not the machines, but the boys. So I've got five appropriate Ken dolls and I'm making little IR uniforms –like the move ones. Sad isn't it?)**

**Anyways... It seems that most of you agree with me that John deserves to be paid back. Well I'm sure he will be, but when, where and how is the question? He he he. Please read on as the pressure builds and poor John starts to go a _little_ crazy.**

**Thanks again for the reviews.**

**TBZ**

* * *

**Battle of the Brothers **

**_Chapter Nine: Retreat the better part of Valour_**

Early the following evening...

The house is quiet, with no sound or sign of his brothers.

John walks down the silent corridor in trepidation waiting for a trap or prank to be sprung, while recalling his day. He has spent the majority of the day in his room, with the door locked. A foray to the pool deck was curtailed by the appearance of Alan and Gordon, their overly friendly grins of welcome driving John into retreating to his room once again. Dinner had been one of the more tense meals John had partaken in the last five weeks, and his appetite had suffered greatly from the tension, while his brothers seemed to be relaxed and had enjoyed the meal, taking seconds, and thirds in Scott's case.

Now he is intent on escape, when he makes it as far as his father's office without incident John sighs in relief, wondering if he is being overly paranoid or not. "Nah," he thinks, "Can't be too careful."He enters the office to find Jeff working on the computer and talking on the phone, sitting down to wait, John watches the brilliant sunset outside the window.

Jeff looks across at John after returning the phone to its place. "John, anything I can do for you?" he pushes back in his chair in a relaxed manner.

"Yeah Dad, I think it's about time I got back to Thunderbird five. Brains and Fermat are OK, but..." He trails off not wanting to put the Hackenbacker's down, but also knowing he is the better qualified to do the job _and is in desperate need of escape from his brothers_.

Jeff looks up at his second eldest, "Your brothers' pranks getting too much for you are they?" he asks.

John shrugs, "Nah they're cool, I just feel I need to get back to work, I'm at a loose end around here. Brains will have finished the upgrades." _'Com'on Dad, let me go.' _He thinks desperately.

Jeff looks back at his computer screen, "Well I suppose you've had five weeks dirt side. Okay. I'll contact Brains now and let him know we're doing the changeover. Tomorrow morning do?"

"Yes Sir." John replies snappily with a grin his shoulders dropping with the release of tension he hadn't known he was carrying, he stands and turns towards the door intending to pack ready for the transfer.

"Send Scott up here would you." Jeff asks distractedly as he opens a link with Thunderbird five.

"Sure Dad." John replies hurrying out the door. 'Now where will they be? It's too quiet for them to be out by the pool.'

----

It takes fifteen minutes for John to find his brothers, finally locating them in the recreation room playing pool.

Scott looks up from the shot he has just taken as John walks through the door, the cue ball ricochets off the cushion catching the red number four ball and sending it firmly into the far right corner pocket, the cue ball carrying on its path to rest gently near the red number five ball, in perfect alignment to pot into the far middle pocket. "Hey Johnny, we wondered where you had got to." Scott smirks at his brother, lining up the next shot absently and pocketing the number five ball effortlessly. Alan and Gordon sigh heavily glaring at their eldest brother, who is oblivious to their disgruntlement. Moving around the table Scott lines up his next shot.

"I've just been talking with Dad, I'm going back up to Five in the morning, Brains and Fermat have finished the upgrades, so I'm back on board." John replies nonchalantly, leaning in the doorway, keeping his distance from all his brothers. "I'm going to go pack."

Scott draws back his cue and gently strikes the cue ball... Suddenly John gives a loud sneeze, the cue slips upward slicing the cue ball and sending it into the side pocket. Scott scowls at the missed shot, his eye's rise towards John, who shrugs, "Sorry?" behind him Gordon and Alan high five each other.

Alan picks up his cue and moves forward to take his own shot. "Move over and watch the master, Scooter." He crows.

Grinning at his youngest brother's cockiness, John turns to leave "Oh Scott, Dad wants to see you." Waving John turns and leaves his brothers to their activities, letting the door slam shut behind him.

Alan looks up from the table at the loud noise, as the yellow number two ball rolls aimlessly across the table and nudges the red six ball towards a corner pocket, Gordon breaths in deeply as the red ball teeters on the edge of the hole then settles without dropping. "Master? What's that? Are you trying to beat them into submission by giving them the shots?" Gordon complains.

Scowling Alan looks at Gordon, "Yeah, well let's see you do better with all the noise."

Gordon huffs impatiently as Virgil picks up a cue. "Did he seem nervous to you?" Virgil asks, as he moves towards the clean shot Alan has set up for him. The four remaining Tracy's look at each other.

"A little." Gordon smirks.

Nodding Scott puts down his cue, "I'll go talk to Dad. Just remember, don't give the game away." He instructs, he looks at Virgil, "And that includes this one Virge."

Nodding Virgil pots the red six and red seven balls in quick succession as Scott leaves the room. Sighing heavily Gordon pulls out his wallet, "Fifty? Right?"

Grinning Virgil nods moving around the table lining up the black and with a firm smooth motion slices the cue ball across the table, ricocheting the black ball off the cushions flamboyantly and sending it into the corner pocket at his elbow.

With matching scowls Gordon and Alan had over the fifty dollar bills, Virgil grins and pockets the money heading for the door, "Nice doing business with you boys."

----

Very early the following morning...

John rises early to get a head start on his brothers, with the hope of completing the loading of supplies without interference or potential pranks from anyone else. He is disappointed to find both Scott and Gordon already in Thunderbird three's silo loading up the supplies. Of all his brothers these two worry him the most, Scott will not be beaten at any game, and Gordon, well he's just dangerous when he has pranks on his mind.

Once the stores and equipment is loaded and locked down Scott and Gordon head upstairs to get a quick breakfast, while John takes the opportunity to check everything out. He checks all his possessions several times as well as the stores and equipment that Scott and Gordon have loaded onto Thunderbird three, he can find no tampering. _'Maybe I am just being paranoid; they probably haven't figured it out they've just called a truce.'_ He ponders, _'Still better to be safe than sorry.'_

In the office the four remaining Tracy brothers sip coffee and munch on toast, while watching John on the CCTV. "Maybe we should have hidden something just to give him something to find." Alan smirks.

"Nah, more fun this way, he doesn't know if we know or not. The tension will be killing him." Virgil replies, "What he is putting himself through is much worse than what we could do."

"I wouldn't count on that," Gordon grins evilly, "I've got some ideas that are going to send him nuts."

"Hummm, so have I." Scott mutters, "We better get down there before he gets suspicious.

----

Gordon and Scott seat them selves in the pilot and co-pilot seats preparing Thunderbird three for launch, with John sitting aimlessly in a jump seat, stewing over his brother's actions or lack thereof, _'If they have worked it out, then they should have started getting me back. But I can't find anything and nothing has happened. Yet. May be they haven't worked it out. Nah, even if they had called a truce, they would have discussed what happened and figured it out. So why hasn't the pranking started yet? What are they waiting for? There's nothing in the supplies. Shit. It's not in the supplies, they're carrying it with them and probably intend to drop whatever it is off on Five before they leave. That's got to be it. Unless they really don't know. But they have to know, they're not that dumb, are they?'_ His thoughts tumble around in his head, making him dizzy and giving him a headache.

Having reached escape velocity Scott sits back and allows Gordon to take the con, he turns to John, "Looking forward to getting back?"

John's smile is strained, "Yeah, can't wait. I kind of miss her when I'm dirt side."

Scott nods, "Know what you mean, I miss One when I'm at Tracy Corp."

The conversation moves on to general chatter, discussion of world events, the new upgrades on Five and John's plans for his new book. No mention is made of the series of pranks that have been played out over the last week. John sits tensely, impatient to get to Thunderbird five and safety.

Approaching the space station Gordon initiates docking procedures, the rumble and clank of the couplings sounding as the computer confirms a secure attachment and the equalising of air pressure. John hastily opens the hatch and begins unloading his bags, making sure that neither of his brothers' touches anything. The transfer takes just over thirty minutes with John supervising every part; to be sure nothing is slipped in. As Thunderbird three slips from her moorings, John gives a sigh of relief, "Home, safe and sound." He looks around nervously, _'I hope.'_

Grinning at each other Scott and Gordon complete the journey home in record time. Before long the four brothers are sitting on the sun loungers enjoying the midday sun and planning their revenge on their absent brother.

"Does he really think he's safe up there?" Alan asks in disbelief.

Scott nods.

"He really is a space case." Gordon smirks. "You should have seen him checking everything and jumping all over the place to make sure we weren't alone with anything. I swear, if he could have split himself in three, he couldn't have covered more ground."

"So what are we going to do?" Virgil asks, running a hand over his hair, the feel still disorientating.

"Well I was thinking we'd start with..." Scott begins, his four brothers leaning close to listen with identical evil leers on their faces.

----

Above them in his office Jeff looks down on the matching close cropped heads of his sons. _'They're suddenly getting along. I wonder what's happened to change the field of battle.'_ Baffled at the sudden change in behaviour Jeff is called away by the sound of an incoming call from Thunderbird five.

"Hi John, what can I do for you?" Jeff asks sitting in his chair and leaning back relaxed.

"Just checking in, I'm all set up here." John replies looking tranquil.

"Great, any issues I need to be aware of?"

"Not much, a couple of tropical storms brewing off the coast of Australia and Papua New Guinea shouldn't come to much though. Everything else seems quiet." John looks over the screens in front of him. "I might get some time to do some writing."

"I don't suppose you got much of a chance while you were dirt side." Jeff laughs.

John smirks, "No, too busy with other stuff, speaking of which what are the guys up to."

"They're chatting down by the pool at the moment."

"Oh..." John's eyebrow rise, "Getting along Okay then?" John's voice breaks on the last word, the tranquillity draining from him, clearing his throat he continues "No more pranks?"

"Seems a truce has been called." Jeff agrees, frowning at his blond space monitor's sudden tension.

"Good." John states weakly. "Well I better get back to work then."

"Okay Son, keep in touch." Jeff replies, and then leans forward to switch off the link. Jeff leans back in his seat, thinking over the conversation with John, standing he looks back out the window at his other boys still talking intently. Slowly the penny drops. "Oh John, you fool."

TBC...

* * *

A/N: Well I hope you enjoyed John's _brief_ reprieve. **Please review**... And I will try to get the next chapter up Sunday, (Saturday's out, Work Christmas functions, yeh?)

TBZ.


	10. Chapter 10 Dark Places

_Standard disclaimer: I don't own the thunderbirds or any part thereof._

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews. I really appreciate the feedback.  
Well here it is Sunday and the next chapter is up, it's a bit of a change of pace from the pranks, a bit of drama, but I hope I've still got the humor in there. Hope you enjoy.**

**Please review if you have the time. I know this time of year time is a precious commodity.**

**Well on with the story...**

**TBZ**

* * *

**Battle of the Brothers**

**_Chapter Ten – Dark places _**

The next two weeks pass without incident for the earthbound Tracy brothers, completing maintenance on the Thunderbirds and generally enjoying their time together without the hassle of pranks. On Thunderbird five it's a different matter, the lack of payback is starting to worry John, in general he sleeps a good seven to eight hours, leaving the insomnia to Scott, but the last two weeks have been hell. Waking in the middle of the night with vivid recollections of being covered in tar and feathers, of having to do one of his book signings in his shorts because the boys have taken his suit, of being in a public place with the crowds laughing at him for no apparent reason, the dreams have been driving him crazy and he is beginning to wish that his brothers would hurry up and get on with the payback, just so he can rest in peace.

Late in the night, or early in the morning depending on your perspective, John is pacing the command room once again when the computer registers an incoming call. Relieved at having something to do other than stew over his brothers, John checks the logs frowning, the signal is very weak and there is something about it that doesn't ring true, John tries to establish contact with the originator of the message, but unable to, he plays back the recording several times. Shaking his head, he checks the satellite weather records for the area where the call for help originated and contacts the local authorities. Still not satisfied he checks the logs and weather reports again. "This better be for real or the guys really are gonna be pissed." He mutters while hitting the button to activate the Klaxon on Tracy Island.

----

The sound of the Klaxon jolts the household from their slumber, Scott is the first in the office having been raiding the refridgerator, slapping his hand on the recognition system hand plate, he transforms the office to command and control. "John what's up?" he demands of his brother as Jeff strides into the command centre followed by Alan and Brains.

"This may be a hoax, but..." John hesitates looking at his screens, "I've got a couple of kids on frequency 5-5-6. They say they are trapped in a cave on the coast of southern Victoria, Australia, I've contacted the local authorities, and they are going to investigate." John looks up, "but the weather is getting pretty bad out there, a storm is coming in straight off Antarctica, I don't think the locals will be able to reach them."

"OK John, I'll send Scott out to check it out." Looking at his eldest Jeff nods, "Off you go Scott, Gordon go with him you may be able to help before Thunderbird two gets there."

Scott and Gordon stride to the lifts, dropping out of site. The roar of Thunderbird one's rockets vibrate through the house, rattling the windows. Virgil and Alan look at their father, "You want us to head off as well?"

"Yes, it may be a hoax, but let's not risk it." Jeff responds, "OK John relay the coordinates as soon as they are airborne."

Jeff leans back in his chair as the sound of Thunderbird two taking off thrums through him, sighing he sits back to wait for Scott's report. He looks up briefly as Onaha brings in a cup of coffee. "Thanks. I think it's going to be a long cold wet night."

Onaha nods, "I'll have something hot waiting for them when they get back." She responds.

----

As Thunderbird one races across the sky she catches up with the terminator, the line between day and night, speeding along the southern Australian coast the silver rocket plane drops altitude once they cross the city skyline of Melbourne and continues along the rough rocky western coastline of Victoria. The heavy swell crashing against the rugged coastline in angry abandon.

"It looks rough out there." Gordon says.

"Yeah it is. I'm getting up drafts all over the bloody place." Suddenly Thunderbird one drops, quickly Scott adjust lifting the ship back into her stable path. "Damn that was close."

"Nah!" Gordon gulps.

Looking at his younger brother briefly Scott grins, "Not getting worried were you?"

"Me. Worried. Never." Gordon grins back, "We're coming up on the location now." He looks out the window, "How the hell did someone get down there."

Shrugging Scott slows the ship and hovers over the position John has relayed through. "See anything?"

"Yeah, couple of emergency vehicles, but I can't see any caves or people down by the water."

"OK, I'm gonna take her in see what we can find out." With that Scott starts landing procedure, bring Thunderbird one into as gentle a landing as possible in the torrential rain and gale force winds lashing the coast.

Shutting down the engines both brothers grab their wet weather gear and push open the hatch into the brunt of the storm, they have to push hard as the wind tries to slam the hatch shut again. "Damn, that's some storm. I hope there isn't anyone down there." Gordon mutters.

As they leave the ship they are approached by a police officer heavily wrapped in a wet weather jacket, water streaming from his hat, he grimaces at the International Rescue agents, "Am I glad to see you guys." He puts a hand out, "Constable Bill Martin."

Scott shakes the Constable's hand, "Carpenter, Cooper." He indicates himself and Gordon –using their middle names as aliases, "Have you got something, or is it a hoax?"

Sighing the Constable indicates towards his four wheel drive, the three men climb in to the relative warmth of the vehicle, "Yeah, there's a couple of kids down there, we can hear them, and have been able to contact them intermittently on the radio. Can't see anything though, and we can't get down there."

"Damn. OK. Our other ship and the rest of the team will be here shortly, and then we can try and lower someone down." Scott replies.

"You can't do something with that." The Constable indicates Thunderbird one.

"The weather's too rough; she'd get blown into the rocks. Thunderbird two's heavier and more stable for this sort of thing. Don't worry they won't be long now." Grimacing Scott and Gordon climb out of the four wheel drive and back into the rain, they fight against the wind to reach the safety of Thunderbird one. Standing in the lee of the ship Scott radio's Thunderbird two, "Thunderbird one to Thunderbird two do you copy Thunderbird two"

"Reading you Thunderbird one, what's the situation? Do we have a hoax?"

"Negative Two, it looks like there really are kids down there."

"F-A-B. Where five minutes from you. Damn this weather's bad."

"Yeah, well just be prepared to get very, very wet." Scott laughs half heartedly. "See you in five minutes." He turns to Gordon, "OK let's get set up. I'm not gonna bring Mobile Control out into this so we'll just have to operate on the helmet radios." He opens a hatch on the side of Thunderbird one, "Let see if we can get a heat signal or find this cave." The two brother's drag out a heavy piece of equipment along with various paraphernalia required for a Geophysical survey, they carry it towards the cliff top to set up, shrugging uncomfortably as the wind pushes the rain into the space between their helmets and jackets. "This is useless, I'm already soaking wet." Scott gripes shrugging out of his rain jacket, and pulling his gloves off so that he can manipulate the controls on the side of the machine more easily. The cold wind rips around him, trying to find its way through the insulating material of his flight suit. Sighing Gordon follows suit. "Damn it's cold."

The roar of Thunderbird two's engines pass overhead as the behemoth lowers to the ground beside her sister ship, Scott and Gordon are shortly joined by Alan and a grumbling Virgil. "I am sick to death of rain." Giving his middle brother a reproving frown, Scott returns his attention to the delicate equipment in front of him, "Well I've got a cave, but no sign of anyone."

"They could be hypothermic, body temp too low to register." Gordon responds.

Nodding Scott agrees, "Go see if the police can still hear anything would you Gordo'?" Gordon hurries off towards the four wheel drive and the waiting Police.

"Ok the Cave is forty-five meters down right near the high tide line. It's too low for Thunderbird two to get close enough even with the platform extended to full length, she'd only get blown into the rocks." Scott mutters to himself, going over options in his head, "It's gonna have to be manual. We're gonna have to go down over the side."

"Don't fancy that in this weather." Alan responds.

Realising he has spoken aloud Scott looks up, "Only way to get them, this wind is too much for the ships to hold steady. If we used the secure lines Brains designed we should be able to set up a safe decent."

Nodding Virgil and Alan stand from the cramped crouched position they have been in beside the machine, "We'll go get the gear outta Two then." Virgil replies.

Shortly the brothers are gathered above the cliff top the full force of the winds whipping around them, "OK here's how we are gonna do it." Scott shouts over the wind, even with the radios in the helmets the sound of the wind drowns out just about everything, "We'll secure the lines here," he points to the rock below his feet "...and fire the cable locks in to the rocks down there." Again he points, indicating a pile of rocks being smashed by heaving waves, "We'll have to time it to miss the waves and get a secure hold before they get washed off." He looks at his brothers to make sure they are following so far. "Right?" Three heads nod. "Next Gordon and I will descend..." he raises a hand to Virgil's instinctive protest, "I want Alan here as back up." He looks at his youngest brother, "You've got the most experience with the equipment. If it fails and we have to retrieve the line and secure a second lock, I want you doing it. Virgil I need you up here. If for some reason we have to revert to the platform, I want you at the controls of Two. So that leaves Gordon and me."

Sighing in agreement Virgil nods. "OK Alan get us a secure lock on that thing." Scott indicates the cable devises, then turning to look at Gordon, "We take it slow, OK? Once we have the kids we get them in the harnesses and have Virgil and Alan bring them up. Then we follow." Nodding Gordon starts pulling on his harness, _'I hate heights...'_ Gordon thinks, '_Well at least with this rain I won't be able to see much.'_

Alan secures the cable into the rock at the top of the cliffs, firing the explosive powered clamp into the solid rock, then firmly tying himself to the line he steps close to the cliff edge takes aim through the rain and fires the rock pin, aim perfect the pin holds solidly in the rocks as the next powerful wave crashes over the rocks. He winds in the slack and tightens the line. Then taking the second devise follows the same actions to secure a second line.

Once he is satisfied that the cables are safe he turns to Scott and Gordon checking over their harnesses and attaching safety lines, giving a thumbs up by way of acknowledgment. "Good to go."

Nodding Scott and Gordon move toward the cables and attach themselves. Scott strides towards the cliff edge and straight over the side face first without stopping, hesitantly Gordon follows on the second line, taking a deep breath before going over the edge. Standing at right angles to the cliff face they walk down placing their feet carefully on the slippery surface. Reaching the bottom they release their harnesses from the main lines, and safety lines, clamping the two lines together for later retrieval. Hugging the face of the cliff as they creep towards the cave entrance knowing a single slip and they will be ripped out to sea or smashed on the sharp rock by the powerful waves, the sea spray saturating their flight suits and hazing their visors with salt. Entering the damp dark interior of the cave, they flick on their helmet lights. "OK Virge, were in." Scott informs those waiting above, "Can't see anyone yet, but it goes back a way." Careful of the slippery footing Gordon and Scott start searching the cave. Twelve meters in the cave splits into two smaller tunnels, looking into the darkness Scott turns on his external speaker and calls, "This is International Rescue. Is anyone in there? Can you hear me?" Receiving no response he looks at Gordon.

"Could be unconscious by now." Gordon reasons.

"Yeah, you take that one, I'll go this way, call if you find anything."

"F-A-B."

The brother split to search the caves.

The split that Scott follows leads higher into the cliff side as he climbs the rocks under foot become drier and less slippery, the stifling darkness creeps him out. _'God I hate being underground. How can John and Dad enjoy this?' _He thinks. "Hello, can you hear me. Is anyone there?" He makes his way further into the cave, searching in nooks and crannies, before long he reaches the back of the cave without finding a soul. Shrugging he looks around the narrow end of the tunnel, "Virge, I've got nothing here. It's a dead end, I'm gonna go back and find Gordon."

"F-A-B."

As he turns to leave Scott hears a mumble, turning sharply he looks around the cave again_, 'must be dreaming.'_ He turns and starts back down the tunnel when he hears the sound again, more clearly this time, "Help, Please help we're trapped, Help." Turning back to the dead end Scott follows the sound, in a small niche in the back of the cave wall he finds a radio receiver attached to a speaker. Looking at it in disbelief Scott frowns. _'A hoax.'_  
Angry Scott radios Virgil, "Virge, Call Gordon, tell him to get back to the main cave, now!"

Noting the angry tone of Scott voice Virgil looks at Alan, "Scott what's up."

"Just call Gordon now. We're leaving."

Worried Virgil radio's Gordon. "Gordo, Scott says to head back to the main cave." When he receives no response Virgil tries again, "Gordon, do you read me?"

Frowning Alan taps in the code into his radio for Gordon, "Hey Gordo, stop messing around, Scott wants you back at the main cave."

The two brother's look at each other knowing Gordon wouldn't be joking around, that something must have happened.

"Scott, we can't get Gordon." Virgil radio's his eldest brother.

"What? Hold on I'll try." Scott stops on his way towards the main cave. "Gordon, You receiving me?" Getting no reply, Scott raises his visor, maybe the rocks are interfering with the radio signal. "GORDON! CAN YOU HEAR ME?" He shouts. No reply. He keys in Virgil's code, "Virge, I'm not getting anything either, I'm gonna head down there, see what's happened, stand by."

"F-A-B."

----

In Thunderbird five John listens in to the conversation amongst his brothers, wondering at the lack of response from Gordon, his fingers fly over the keyboard in front of him, directing all of Thunderbird five not insignificant scanning power over the area his brothers are located. The scans come back negative, concerned John sends an emergency locator signal, the expected ping doesn't return.

"Scott, I'm not getting anything on Gordon, his radio is down." John's voice is tight with concern. "I'm also getting a lot on interference, the rock in the area has a high iron content, it could be interfering with the signal."

"F-A-B John. I'm moving into the second tunnel now stand by."

Scott returns to the main cave and then follows the second split in the direction that Gordon has followed; he keeps his visor raised in the hopes that he will hear his brother calling. "Gordon! Gordon! Can you hear me?" The cave delves deeper into the rock it's path directing downward, getting damper and slipperier as it goes, Scott finding he has to slow his progress to avoid the risk of a fall. "Gordon. Com'on Bro' Where are you?"

A further 10 meters into the cave the sharp decent levels out into a wide flat hollow where still dark water puddles across the floor in a wide pool. Scott looks at the dark water warily. "Gordon!" his only reply is an echo. Carefully Scott feels his way around the edge of the pool the cold water lapping at his knees. He looks around realising that the cavern is quite wide and that the lights from his helmet don't reach the distant wall. Coming to the rise on the far side of the water Scott wades out and continues down the tunnel, he reaches the dead end quickly without sign or sound of Gordon. "Virgil, John, I've reached the end and there's still no sign of him. See if you can get anything on the High Resonance Scanner Virge. John try the _ping_ again."

"F-A-B."

"I'm heading back."

Scott reaches the pool of water again carefully scanning the surface for any sight of his brother, "Gordon?" _'Damn it where are you fish? Please don't be in the water.' _

"Virgil to Scott, come in Scott."

Scott taps the link open, "Scott here, what you got."

"Nothing Scott, I can see you moving, but I'm not getting anything else."

"Shit, where the hell is he?" Scott mutters.

"I don't know, but wherever he is it can't be good."

His voice stronger with determination Scott opens the link with Thunderbird five, "John you getting anything?"

"Negative" John mutters the click clack of the keyboard in the back round, "I'm increasing the signal, but nothing is coming back. Either the iron in the rock is blocking it, which I doubt, or his radio is _dead_, I mean _out_." John sighs at the Freudian slip. "I'll keep trying."

"OK I'm gonna have a better look around the far side of this cavern. Alan I want you to get the dive gear down here, if I can't find him anywhere else, we're gonna have to try this pool, it looks deep... and cold." _'Please Gordo, don't be down there. I couldn't deal with that again.'_ Scott contemplates the dark still water with trepidation.

"F-A-B" Alan responds, anxious to assist in locating his missing brother.

TBC...

* * *

**A/N: Wow, that even surprised me, when I started writting the chapter I had no idea where it was going, I just figured that the guy's needed something to do while John was stewing. I hope you enjoyed the change of pace. Sorry about the cliff hanger ;-) LOL, but I really needed to break this chapter from the next one, otherwise I wouldn't have got this up today. Gordon is still out there, and even I'm not sure where. Oh dear!**

**Only Three Chapters to go, the two last are already planned it's just the nextone that is still hanging. Will they get the Joker back or is the laughter over. Will John ever get paid back for his nefarious scheming, or will pranks be a thing of the past. (Boo who who. LOL!!!) **

**As it's only a few days till the big jolly man in red comes to visit, I'm not sure when I'll be able to update. So have a Merry Celebrations and a safe New Year. (But I am open to bribery... Review and I'll try to get the next chapter up Before the 25th, _once I work out where the Hell Gordon is, that boy just gets away from you sometimes ;-p he he.)_ **

**Thanks again for reviewing.**

**TBZ**


	11. Chapter 11 Stuck Fast

_Standard disclaimer: I don't own the thunderbirds or any part thereof._

**A/N: OK the Christmas rush is over... so I can get the last few chapters up pretty quickly I hope.  
Thanks for the reviews. I'm glad to see I threw a few people with this twist in the plot, but it was necessary and I get to have some fun worrying Scotty and the boys, lol.**

**Here it comes... Third last chapter, enjoy and please review.**

**TBZ**

**

* * *

**

Battle of the brothers

**Chapter 11 – Stuck fast.**

In Thunderbird five John is crouched behind the main consol an access panel open and various circuit boards scattered across the floor beside him, a mess of wires hanging. John frantically tries to rewire the system in the hopes of boosting the power to the radio transmitter and geophysics' scanners. If he can boost the power for only a moment, he's sure he can find his brother, unfortunately it will probably burn out the circuits as well, but it's a risk he is willing to take. Shoving the circuit boards back into place and connecting the last of the wires he will need for the operation, John leaves the rest on the floor and the panel open, placing a fire extinguisher close at hand, he circles the consol and taps a command into his key board ready to initiate the scan.

----

Scott traverses the edge of the cavern following the pool of water, stumbling on a slippery loose rock he throws his weight forward and falls to his knees, arms stretched out to catch himself against the wall. His right hand connects jarringly with the hard rock while his left finds nothing. Catching his breath at the fright, Scott looks towards the empty space to his left; quickly he leans in to have a closer look. It is narrow and low, _'Would Gordon go it there?'_ Scott wonders not liking the look of the tight narrow hole_. 'If he thought someone was trapped down there, yeah, Gordon would go in.'_ "Shit Damn!" _'Gordon, you better be hurt, or else I'm gonna hurt you... bad, for making me go in here.'_

"Guys, there's a small space to the ... shit which direction am I?" Scott looks at the compass on his wrist. "Western face of this cavern, about half way around. Its small, but Gordon would probably have checked it out if he found it. I'm gonna go in and have a look."

"F-A-B" Virgil replies.

On Thunderbird five John's hand freezes over the keyboard, "Scott, say again, what have you got?"

"Johnny it's a narrow defile, goes back a ways back by the looks... I'm heading in now."

"F-A-B, you still want me to run this upgrade?" John hesitates, he wants to find Gordon, but is worried about burning out the systems on Thunderbird five.

"Negative, give me a moment, if he's not in here we'll give it a go." Scott responds.

"F-A-B." John sighs worriedly, his hand still poised above the key to initiate the new code.

Virgil's voice breaks into the elder brother's conversation, "Alan's on his way down with the dive gear. Do you want him to check the pool out when he gets there, Scott?"

Scott stops and looks back at the dark still waters of the pool_, 'if Gordon's down there...'_ he thinks, _'it's probably already too late.' _"Negative, tell him to wait til I get back, I'm not risking a second brother."

"F-A-B" Virgil agrees. "Keep in touch."

Hesitantly Scott crouches in the cold water and crawls into the tight space, the walls seeming to close in on him, to distract himself he starts a monologue regarding his brothers fascination with caves, "I don't know what you see in this John, its dark, damp, no scratch that, blood wet down here, there's nothing to see... Why the hell do you do it?" He asks referring to John's hobby of caving.

"Actually there's lots to see if you know what you're looking at, take the water course you're crawling through. Which way is the water flowing, is it fresh water or salt?" John's responds a smile on his face aware of what Scott is doing.

"How the hell am I supposed to know that? You want me to taste it or something?" Scott grouses, "And what does it matter anyway?"

"It changes the whole way the cave was formed, and yeah you taste it."

"Yuck! John thank you, you have just confirmed my worst fears. You are a blood nerd."

"Up yours bro'" John quips, not insulted in the least, "Any sign?"

"Negative." Sighing Scott calls out, "Gordon?" as he crawls through the water deeper into the crevice he repeatedly calls out, within the confined space there is little echo. His hands and knees protected by his gloves and flight suit are still battered and bruised on the sharp rocks of the floor in the narrow tunnel; he frequently bangs his head on low hanging rocks, thankful for the protection of his helmet, although the collisions still rattle his head.

After several minutes of crawling in the dark, Scott sees a dim glow ahead of him; he quickens his pace and swiftly decides to slow when he runs head first into a large rock, sending his head spinning.

"Alan to Scott, I'm at the pool, what do you want me to do." Alan's voice seems to explode out of the speaker in Scott's helmet, making the dizziness worse for a moment.

"Alan?" Scott shakes his head, "Just wait, I think I've got him..."

"What? Where?" Alan responds quickly, "I'll come and help."

On Thunderbird five and on the cliff top two brother's still listening to the conversation, desperate for information, but unwilling to distract Scott from his task.

"Negative Allie. Just wait a moment." Scott follows the glow as the tunnel bends tightly to the right just beyond the projecting rock he's just collided with.

Rounding the bend Scott finds that the tunnel tapers sharply and stuck in the narrowest part facing Scott is Gordon a pained expression on his face behind his visor and oxygen mask, his right arm holding him up away from the dark water and the left trapped at his side.

Scott freezes, "Damn I wish I had a camera!" he chuckles. The three brother's listening frown, wondering what Scott has found, Scott taps the side of his helmet closing the com link to his brothers, so that he can talk to Gordon without nosy brothers listening in.

Gordon glares. Quickly Scott moves forward, "How the hell did you do this?" he asks raising Gordon's visor.

"I fitted though on the way in..." Gordon grumbles quietly, he winces as Scott runs a hand around his side. Pulling back sharply Scott studies his face, "Back?"

"Oh yeah!"

"OK." Scott sits back and studies the situation. "Can you pull back?"

"Nope, tried that." Gordon replies tiredly, "Can't move at all."

"Why didn't you call?" Scott asks while checking out the rocks around his trapped brother.

"Smashed my head on a rock back there." He nods the way Scott has just come, "Knocked out my radio."

"Yeah I think I met it as well." Scott wiggles closer, "Ok here's what we are gonna do..."

"Alan to Scott... What's happening?" Alan's worried voice fills the void.

"Don't tell him!" Gordon pleads.

Smirking Scott taps the link open, "Al, it's OK. I've got him. It's a bit tight in here so it's gonna take a moment for us to get out. OK? Just hold on."

"Is he ok?" Alan asks.

Looking at his desperate trapped brother Scott grins, "Yeah, he's ok, though I think we may need the stretcher, he's hurt his back again."

"F-A-B, I'll send it down." Virgil breaks into the conversaion.

"Thanks." Gordon sighs.

"Yeah well you owe me anyway for getting me in this hole in the first place."

"Did you get the kids?"

"Nah... I'll tell you later." Scott wiggles into a relatively more comfortable position, "Now where was I? OK I'm gonna support you and then we need to twist you so you're coming out sideways OK." Grimacing Gordon allows Scott to take the weight of his upper body, he reaches out to push against the side wall. Slowly with Scott's help Gordon rotates so that he is facing the side wall, the rock scraping at his flight suit tearing the material. Despite the caution Gordon's back protests loudly at the movement, he groans in pain and slumps heavily against Scott. "OK take it easy, we'll stop there." Scott supports his brother, empathising with his pain. "Tell me when you're ready."

Gordon nods, "Let's get this done," he says after a moment of strained heavy breathing.

Taking a breath Gordon pushes with his legs while Scott firmly but gently pulls, dragging the younger mans shoulders clear of the narrows, slowly in the same fashion as a birth the rest of Gordon's body follows his shoulders until he tumbles out into Scott, sending them both into the water, numbly Gordon tries to scramble off Scott, while Scott tries to keep his head above water. Knees and elbow digging into Scott at every move Gordon finally falls against a side wall, taking deep breaths. Scott drags himself out of the water and leans against the opposite wall, holding his tender groin, breathing shallowly. "Sorry." Gordon murmurs. "No worries." Scott gasps, "Don't think I'm gonna have any kids though." He laughs half heartedly, and looks back towards the entrance of the tunnel, "You gonna be able to crawl back?"

Gordon follows his look, "Gonna have to." He says between breaths.

"OK," Scott responds, "When you're ready, you go first."

Nodding Gordon takes a deep fortifying breath and moves to his hands and knees, his back once again protesting, resisting the temptation to curl into a ball and ignore the world; Gordon begins the long laborious crawl back to the cavern containing the pool of water and the waiting Alan. Following behind Scott watches his brother's painful progress wishing with all his heart that there was enough room that he could assist Gordon and relieve some of his pain. An indeterminate amount of time later Gordon crawls through the gap into the larger cavern. Alan seeing his brother emerge from the hole rushes forward and crouches beside the panting Gordon, "Ok Gordo, take it easy." He wraps his arms around Gordon supporting him as his emotional and physical resources exhausted Gordon collapses. Scott follows Gordon from the opening and joins Alan on Gordon's opposite side, stretching to relive cramped muscles, he looks at Alan, "Where's the stretcher?" Alan nods his head in the direction of the front of the cavern, "Over on the bank."

"Right, Gordon, where gonna lift you as gently as we can and get you in the stretcher. Ok?"

Gordon nods weakly in response. Scott sits Gordon up a little, then arms linked across Gordon's shoulders and under his knees Scott and Alan rise in tandem lifting the groaning Gordon and carry him towards the stretcher slowly to avoid slipping and jolting their already injured brother. Gently they lower him into the basket, laying back in relief Gordon sighs and closes his eyes. "Scott to Virgil."

"Virgil here." Comes the immediate reply. Alan grins obviously Virgil has been hanging on the radio waiting for them to call.

"We've got him in the basket, we're bring him up now, he's probably gonna want something for the pain."

"F-A-B, I've got the kit here ready to go. Scott the storm is getting worse, it's going to be hard to get him up. It would probably be easier in the Platform."

Scott frowns, "You can't get close enough without risking Thunderbird two Virge, we'll just have to manage."

"F-A-B," the sigh of frustration evident in his voice. "What about the kids, what's happening there?"

"There aren't any Virge," Scott replies the memory of the hoax causing his ire to rise again. "I found a short wave receiver and speaker set up. Someone's playing a prank."

"Damn!" Virgil mutters.

"I'll let the authorities know, they can follow it up their end," John answers; glad to have something to do now that his brother has been found.

"F-A-B," Scott mutters, he looks at Alan, a look of shock and disbelief on the younger man's face. "Gordon could have been killed down here." He looks at the sleeping Gordon and pulls the water proof cover up over the basket to protect him from the rain outside the cave.

Scott nods, "Yeah I know, let's get out of here." Together they lift the basket stretcher and carry their sleeping brother out into the raging storm. Carefully they negotiate the rocks to the cables; attaching the stretcher and themselves to the cables they begin the dangerous climb back to the cliff tops the winds ripping and trying to dislodge them. At the top Virgil waits with two of the local police, as the basket clears the crest of the cliff they reach out and draw it and it's precious cargo onto secure ground, under Virgil's instruction they carry it into Thunderbird two's pod. Alan and Scott climb over the edge of the cliff release themselves from the cables and snap the mechanism that will cause the pins to release and allow the cable to be retrieved. Quickly gathering their equipment Scott and Alan join the small group around the stretcher in the pod.

"How is he?" Scott asks Virgil.

"He'll be OK. I've given him a dose of Fentanyl, it will take the edge off till we get him back to base."

"Right, get him up to the infirmary. Alan you can pilot back to base."

"F-A-B," the younger man replies helping Virgil to lift the stretcher and carry Gordon up to the infirmary. Virgil's lack of response to Scott's command, indicating his concern for their brother. Scott shakes his head; Gordon's going to be miserable for the next few days.

Scott turns to the waiting police officers, "Thanks for your help, we appreciate it." Shaking his head the young Constable argues, "Mate, it wouldn't 'ave happened if those buggers hadn't been messing around. Don't you worry we'll get the little buggers, they won't be sending any other hoax calls."

Nodding in agreement Scott walks the officers towards their vehicle, "Well we'll leave you to it." Behind them Thunderbird two's engines begin to warm up as she lowers over the pod, preparing for lift off. Waving to the officers Scott climbs into Thunderbird one and strips his soaked flight suit and shirt off pulling a warm hoodi and track suit pants out off his supplies he pulls them on and sits comfortably in his seat beginning pre-flight checks as Thunderbird two raises in a hasty uncoordinated fashion and speeds eastward along the southern Australian coast. _'Virge is gonna have words with Alan over that lift off.'_ Scott thinks to himself.

Quickly and efficiently finishing his checks, he flicks a channel open to Thunderbird five, "John, Alan's just taken off. Virgil has Gordon in the infirmary."

"Yeah, Al told me. What happened? How bad is it?" John responds, his voice tired now the adrenalin has dissipated.

Scott lifts off and follows his brother's home, "He's gonna be sore for a couple of days at least, but not too bad."

"Yeah, but what happened, how'd he get stuck." John reiterates.

"Sorry, promised I wouldn't say. And anyway, it's gotta be worth something... he won't be pranking me for a while." Scott grins.

Reminders of pranks chills John, "Oh fine, don't share." He grumbles half heartedly.

Scott smiles to himself quietly, John is still stewing, and Gordon's little accident has given him an idea on how to progress their payback. He directs his path east, passing across the city of Melbourne as the morning work crowds rush about in the torrential rain, the roar of Thunderbird one briefly causing the city to stop and look up in wonder.

TBC...

* * *

A/N: Don't I just wish that that last bit could be true, to look up and see Thunderbird one rocketing across the sky, wouldn't she be a sight... (deep sigh.) Well everyone's on their way home and payback is still in the cards. He he he. Hope you enjoyed this chapter, please review.

Happy New Year to all.

TBZ.


	12. Chapter 12 Tangled Webs and White lies

_Standard disclaimer: I don't own the thunderbirds or any part thereof._

**A/N: Thank you to everyone that has read this story, and especially those that have taken the time to review. The feed back really helps in developing the plot lines.**

**Please if you have enjoyed this story (or not)- review and tell me what you think.**

**This is the second last chapter, I should have the last one up tonight or tomorrow at the latest. I hope.**

**TBZ**

**

* * *

**

Battle of the brothers

**_Chapter twelve – Tangled webs and White lies _**

Gordon lay in the infirmary on Tracy Island contemplating a spider as it crawls across the ceiling, _'God I'm bored.'_ Behind him he can hear the clock ticking away the minutes; Virgil has the clock positioned in such a way that patients in the beds can't see it, he belies that it is easier on the patients if they aren't watching the time. Gordon and the rest of his brother's feel this is crap, but Virgil's word is law in the infirmary, and they aren't willing to argue with him; after all he gives them their yearly shots and the man holding the needle makes the rules. So Gordon has no idea what time it is, _'mid-afternoon'_ he guesses as he has had lunch, dinner has yet to be served, but the shadows are getting longer across the floor.

He sighs watching the spider as it crawls down over the door and begins to spin a web, grinning Gordon watches, _'at least someone's on my side,'_ anticipating the reaction of the next person to walk through the door. As the spider completed its sixth pass across the doorway, the automatic door opens to admit Virgil, noting his brothers intent scrutiny Virgil cautiously looks toward the ceiling expecting a bucket of water or the like, he edges into the room, face first in to the web squealing Virgil jumps back into the corridor, wiping at his face and head in disgust. Roaring with laughter Gordon sits up, "Com'on Virge, it's only a little spider."

"Thanks for the warning Gordo, really appreciate it!" Virgil grouses.

Sniggering Gordon leans back on the bed, "Well let me out of here and I won't need to be entertained by stray spiders."

Frowning Virgil checks over Gordon's records, "Your last dose of Hydeltrasol was six hours ago, how you feeling? Scale one to ten."

Gordon sits up again, "Nothing, Zero, Ziltch, Nada, I'm fine. Com'on Virge let me out. I've been in here a week already."

Ignoring his brother's plea Virgil moves behind Gordon, "Four days do not make a week!" he states firmly and lifts Gordon's shirt, pushing and prodding at his back. "How's this feel."

Flinching Gordon responds "Warm your hands damn it. Its fine, I'm fine! The world is probably fine, but I wouldn't know 'cause I'm stuck in this prison you call an infirmary." He grumbles, continuing to berate his brother under his breath.

Jotting notes on the data pad at the end of the bed Virgil looks up distractedly. "Well if you're fine, why are you cluttering up my infirmary?"

Gordon stops in the middle of his rant. "I can leave?"

Virgil nods, "Yeah…" before he can say anymore, Gordon jumps out of bed and races for the door, frowning Virgil watches him go. "I guess he's fine." He hangs the data pad back up and follows Gordon out the door.

----

Gordon strides out into the late afternoon sun enjoying the warmth, dropping a towel on a sun lounger he dives into the pool, _'a week without water…'_ he thinks, _'…ah bliss.'_ He falls into his natural rhythm, lapping the pool. As he surfaces at the end of a lap he notices legs hanging in the water, stopping he looks up into Scott face, "How's it going fish?"

"Great, I'm glad to be free of Virge… God he's a grump at times."

Scott smiles, "Nah, he just takes our health seriously… very seriously." He frowns and shrugs, "No actually your right. But hey at least it's better than a real hospital. Right?"

Having spent more time in hospital than he ever wants to remember Gordon has to agree. "Yeah… but he could lighten up a bit."

Scott shrugs, "Listen I've been thinking..."

Gordon raises an eyebrow in mock wonder. "Don't strain yourself bro'...." he sniggers.

Ignoring the jibe Scott continues, "... we still need to get someone up on Five without John suspecting, do you think you could…. You know stretch your recovery out a bit longer… maybe a stint on Five just to give you time to recover properly? I'm sure Dad would go with it, and John won't have any choice but to do a rotation with you."

Hoisting himself out of the pool, Gordon props himself beside his eldest brother, "You're getting devious in your old age." He grins.

"Less of the old, thanks." Scott growls, shoving his younger brother playfully back into the pool.

Gordon surfaces, "Getting feeble as well I see!" he grins pulls himself out of the water again somewhat further away from his eldest brother. "What if he wants to stay up there to look after me or something?" Gordon questions, returning to the topic in hand.

"I'll say we need him here to replace you here, can't be short staffed, now can we?" Scott eyebrows raise in mock concern, his blue eye sparkling with humour.

Grinning Gordon looks at Scott, "Sounds like a plan… we got everything else ready?"

A evil leer appears on Scott face, "Yep… Alan got the last items yesterday."

"OK," Gordon grabs his towel and starts drying off, his voice muffled by the towel around his head he continues, "but I may need help setting some of it up, so someone will have to call through when his not watching," he drops the towel around his shoulders, concern in his amber eyes, "and we'll have to get around the communication logs, he'll check those to make sure we haven't been up to anything."

"Already sorted, Virge has got a direct link, doesn't go through the logs." Scott replies reasuringly standing and ruffling the younger mans hair on his way towards the lounge.

"Well we just need Dad to OK it then." Gordon states following Scott into the lounge.

Nodding Scott replies, "I'll bring it up at dinner, you better put on the poor me act and I'll warn Virge not to over react."

"F-A-B."

The two go seperate ways, Gordon to dress and Scott to fine his middle brother.

----

Dinner time…

Gordon slowly enters the dining room and lowers himself into his chair with a groan, looking up Jeff notices his redhead. "Gordon?"

"Yes Dad?" Gordon asks with a tired sounding voice.

"I thought Virgil said you were recovered?" Jeff turns to his middle son a frown on his face, "You said he was ok."

"He was." Virgil replies tightly.

"I am," Gordon responds, "I just over did it in the pool a bit. It will be right by morning… Hopefully." He finishes on a muted groan.

Scott entering the room covers a smirk, _'Gordon is one hell of an actor.'_ "Anything wrong?" he asks with contrived concern.

Jeff looks at his eldest son, "Seems Gordon's not has recovered as we were led to believe." his tone and the glare he gives Virgil, indicating his concern.

Frowning Scott looks at Virgil for a response.

"What? He was fine earlier when he dived out of bed. It's not my fault he doesn't know how to take it easy." Virgil responds in irritation. "I'll put him back in the infirmary for a week that will keep him out of the pool." _'And I'll run a battery of test as well, that will teach him to take me seriously._' he thinks, knowing he wouldn't really put his brother through needless test, but enjoying the feeling of righteousness.

"No. He just needs more timeout to recover." Scott states patting Virgil on the shoulder to calm him, and pulling a chair out to sit beside him.

"Hey I'm right here you know, you don't need to talk as if I'm incapable of understanding." Gordon grumbles, from across the table in his usual place.

"Yes well, maybe you do need a few weeks leave… get away from the island." Jeff concedes.

Seeing his plans beginning to fall apart Scott swiftly cut his father off. "Dad we can't be short staffed. You know its typhoon season. Send him up to Five and John can fill in here, that way we won't be short staffed and Gordon can hardly over do the swimming up there."

Gordon glares at Scott in false annoyance, while Viril looks between them, _'Somethings up.'_ he thinks.

Frowning while looking at his second youngest Jeff mulls the situation over, this time of year does tend to result in more than the average number of requests for assistance. "Gordon, what do you think, are you up to manning Five for a week or two?"

Grimacing Gordon glances at his father then returns his glare to Scott, "If I _HAVE_ to."

"Fine that's settled then. I'll speak to John after dinner…" Jeff sits back down as Alan joins the group and Onaha brings out the meal.

----

After dinner Gordon goes looking for Scott, finding him in his room, "Hey Scott, I thought Virgil was gonna blow it, he over did the acting a bit." Gordon complains.

"He wasn't acting; I couldn't find him before dinner so I didn't get the chance to warn him. It worked out OK though."

"He was really gonna lock me up in that prison again?" Gordon asks annoyance emanating from him.

"Take it easy." Scott soothes. "You know Virgil, he wouldn't really do that."

"Yeah, right!" Gordon snorts, and slumps on Scott lounge.

Virgil hearing the voices sticks his head in the door, "What are you two up to?" He looks at Gordon slumped on Scott's lounge, "How's the back?"

"FINE!" Gordon states, straightening up and glaring at Virgil, "I'm FINE!"

Eyes narrowed in suspicion Virgil glares at the two, "I'm missing something."

"Yeah, were getting Gordon up on Five to set up the payback, you nearly blew it wanting to put him back in the infirmary." Scott answers.

"Well how was I supposed to know? I'm not telepathic ya know," Virgil demands, "Is Alan in on it?"

"Not yet…" Scott responds, he taps a key on his comlink corresponding to Alan's comlink, "Al... you busy?"

Alan's flushed face appears on Scott's comlink screen, a pink smudge down the side on his face, "Ah… a little, what's up?", in the background Scott can hear Tintin's giggling.

Scott rubs at his cheek a smirk on his face, "Ah... um..." he swallows trying not to laugh, shaking his head at his youngest brother Scott gathers himself and leers, "Payback time!"

Grinning Alan counters "I'll be right there. Your room?"

"Yep, grab four beers on your way through."

"F-A-B."

"Oh and Alan, wash you face before you get here. 'Kay"

"What?" Alan frowns, wondering if his eldest brother has finally lost it.

"Just do it." Scott smirks. Scott looks at his other two brothers sitting across from him, with identical looks of curiosity on their faces. "Pinks not his colour."

The Virgil and Gordon frown, then the penny drops, "Ahh... That was Tintin we heard giggling?"

"Yup."

"Damn that boy. Does he know how lucky he is?" Gordon grumbles.

Scott gives Gordon a warning look, "Probably not. So don't spoil it for him."

Sitting next to Gordon on the lounge Virgil cautions, "We need to be careful using the comlink, Johnny could be listening in?"

Turning serious Scott asks "Can you block it?"

"Maybe, but I don't really want to" Virgil grimaces, "Could cause problems if we get a rescue."

"Ok we avoid using the comlink."

Shortly Alan joins the others a slight pink tinge of embarrassment on his cheeks. Quickly passing around the beer he sits next to Scott, in the hopes of avoiding any comments from the other two. Scott's warning look discourages Gordon and Virgil and the four brothers settle to discuss the serious business of revenge on their space bound brother.

TBC…

* * *

**A/N: Now it's down to the business end (evil laughter, ha, ha, ha.) Last chapter will be up soon... WARNING: any one that has a serious attachment to John should look away.  
As _Tweety pie_ would say _"He's gonna be sorry!"_**

**TBZ.**


	13. Chapter 13 Unlucky for some

_Standard disclaimer: I don't own the thunderbirds or any part thereof._

**A/N: OK the Final Chapter, it's longer than my usual. But then the Boys have a lot to pay Johnny back for, so I won't keep you with my rambling... HERE it is. Payback Tracy Style. Remind me NEVER to piss these boys off!!!**

**TBZ**

**

* * *

**

Battle of the Brothers

**Chapter thirteen – Unlucky for some**

_Gordon's week on Five passes quietly, the anticipated request for assistance due to typhoons and tropical storms not materialising. Industriously Gordon uses his time to modify Thunderbird five. With instruction from his three cohorts dirt-side Gordon restructures some of Thunderbird five's recreation files on the computers and alters other non essential equipment. By the time Scott and John return for the rotation. Gordon has completed his assigned tasks. _

----

As Thunderbird three approaches Thunderbird five John sighs watching his eldest brother at the controls, Scott's intense concentration allowing John to think unhindered by conversation. He is glad to be going back to Thunderbird five. The tension of the last week dirt-side with his brothers has been intense. John has not slept well, and has been walking on eggshells around his brothers, expecting an explosion or at least a decent prank. But nothing, not even the hot water of his shower has been tampered with. John is confident that Gordon is incapable of doing any real harm to Thunderbird five without assistance and having watched the communication logs carefully over the last week, noting no untoward activities is content to return to his duties, sure that somehow he has escaped retribution. _'They just haven't figured it out. I can't believe they are that easy to fool.'_ he thinks to himself.

Once Thunderbird three is docked John unloads the cargo and his own belongings not allowing Scott or Gordon to touch them, just to be on the safe side. Meanwhile Scott helps Gordon with his things. Gordon still appears stiff and sore; John winces when he sees Gordon's hesitant hobble along the corridor towards the docking arm.

"Hey buddy, any better?" John asks with real concerns.

"Yeah, I'm fine, just got outta bed the wrong way this morning." Gordon grins.

"OK." John drops his bag of personal belongings at the end of the corridor and follows Scott and Gordon to the docking arm. "Keep in touch, Okay."

Scott and Gordon wave goodbye as the titanium doors seal behind them, huge grins on their faces.

"That went well." Scott sniggered.

"Yeah, God he's such a sucker." Gordon grins dropping easily into the pilot's seat and starting prefight checks.

The brothers exchange conceited smiles as they prepare to leave Thunderbird five.

----

A quick scrutiny of Fives operational confines reassures John that everything is satisfactory. He waves good-bye to his brothers as Thunderbird three streaks back towards the blue marble that is Earth.

Picking up his bag he strolls down the corridor towards the living quarters to drop off his cloths, the automatic door doesn't respond quite as quickly as normal, John having to wave a hand in front of the sensor, _'Have to check that later,'_ the thought is promptly wiped from his mind by the super sweet glow of pink coming from his stateroom. Warily stepping into the room he looks around at the PINK. The walls are covered in glossy candy pink sticky backed plastic, the bed covers and lamp shade are Barbie pink with the irrepressible blond beauty smiling at him in her placid plastic manner. Even the light in the ceiling is emitting a pink glow.

As John's gaze travels over the room he does a double take, not believing his eyes. A large plastic (blow up) doll is sitting on his desk chair dressed in a pink corset, garter belt and stockings, a card is tucked in her hand. In shock John steps forward and picks up the card reading the message, '_Johnny boy, We know you get lonely up here so we thought we'd give you some company. Be nice to her, she's a real doll. She's just not too big on conversation. See you in a fortnight'_ . John cringes, "I think they figured it out." He mutters, dropping his bag and going in search of other bed clothes, to replace the pink Barbie covers. After searching the other stateroom and discovering that the only linen left on board is also PINK. John gives up, he strips the pink plastic from the walls, replaces the light globe in the ceiling with a white one and turns the bedcovers inside out so that he won't have to look at the picture at least, satisfied he has done all he can, he picks up the 'doll' and dumps her in Scott and Virgil's stateroom.

Nervously John does another quick check of Thunderbird five's confines, finding nothing to worry about apart from his room, he returns to the control centre and sits back in his chair sighing, he'd been worried about returning to the island, but as nothing had happened, he had figured they hadn't worked it out, now he knows differently.

Quickly and efficiently John does a professional check of the current weather patterns looking for any potential hazards and checking the audio and video logs for any emergency calls, satisfied that all is well in his world for the moment, he heads to the galley to get something to eat for lunch. As he enters the galley the chronometer chimes 13 hundred hours. _'Damn, I didn't realise it was gone lunch time already, no wonder I'm starving.'_

Hastily he makes a sandwich with the fresh bread and salad vegetables the station has been supplied with; in a few days he will be back on rations as the fresh food runs out before the next supply run in a fortnight. Grabbing a bottle of juice John sits at the small table in the galley. He picks up the remote to turn on some music as background noise while he works on his notes for his next book. Biting into his sandwich absently he chokes, coughing and spluttering as the music starts...

_Hi Barbie!  
Hi Ken!  
You wanna go for a ride?  
Sure, Ken!  
Jump in!  
Ha ha ha ha! _

Grabbing the remote John keys the stop button, but nothing happens the song continues..._  
I'm a Barbie girl in the Barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic  
You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation...  
_He hits the next track key, the annoying song stops and then...

_Hi Barbie!  
Hi Ken!  
You wanna go for a ride?_

"Gordon! You little shit..." John mutters, each time he selects the next track the same song begins again. He finds can't turn it off, nor find any other tracks in the end the best he can do is turn the sound down until it is just audible. Picking his plate and work book up John stomps out of the Galley.

Thankful that the song can't be heard from the command centre, John slumps in his seat and puts the plate on the control panel in front of him and rests his book on his knees. Disgruntled he tries to get some work done.

Several hours later with a cramped neck and back John reluctantly returns to the Galley to look for something for dinner. He bangs around the Galley making as much noise as he can to block out the annoying tune...

_I'm a blonde single girl in the fantasy world  
Dress me up, take your time, I'm your dollie  
You're my doll, rock and roll, feel the glamour and pain  
Kiss me here, touch me there, hanky-panky_

You can touch, you can play  
You can say I'm always yours, oooh whoa...

_  
_Dishing the pasta he has cooked into a bowl, he again retreats to the command centre to eat. The afternoon of constructive activity and a satisfying meal have calmed him enough that he decides to tackle the problem head on and pulls up the computers music files. A quick inspection reveals that they have all been erased except for the one annoying song playing in the Galley, sighing at the injustice, John attempts to erase the file thinking no music is better than what is playing at present... The computer responds that the track can't be erased while it is playing; John tries the command code to turn it off, the command in refused. Several futile minutes later, John admits defeat, somehow; probably with Alan's help, Gordon has managed to route the audio entertainment system through the main system controls, to shut it down John will have to reboot the whole station, not something he really wants to do as the backing up and recalibrating will take days. Closing the computer menus in disgust, John returns his bowl to the Galley.

_Come on, Barbie, let's go party, ha ha ha, yeah  
Come on, Barbie, let's go party, oooh, oooh_

Make me walk, make me talk, do whatever you please  
I can act like a star, I can beg on my knees  
Come jump in, be my friend, let us do it again

Dropping the bowl in the sink to be cleaned later, John stomps out of the Galley his previous calm evaporating rapidly. Passing by the command centre before heading up to his observatory, he checks the screens and logs, _'An hour or two looking at the stars should calm the nerves.'_ he thinks.

Climbing the ladder into the small observatory John smiles as he looks at his prized possession, he runs his hand lovingly across the brass of the telescope, although he has a more advanced electronic devise built into Thunderbird five that has a greater and clearer optical range, John finds his old terrestrial telescope to be more tangible, _'like a good book, rather than a data pad.'_ he reflects. Sitting behind the telescope in his old comfortable leather chair, he sits and adjusts the aperture and angle to pick up a distant constellation. Without Earth's atmosphere the stars gleam like gemstones. Leaning forward he puts his eye to the eye piece, adjusting the focus. Content he spends the next few hours making observations and noting them in his diary.

Several hours later John sits back, yawning widely and stretching tired muscles he decides to get some sleep. Wandering back pass the control centre he again checks the logs of incoming messages, noting nothing of interest he continues on pass the Galley on his way to his quarters, cringing again at hearing the song...

_Come on, Barbie, let's go party, ha ha ha, yeah..._

He looks at the dishes thinking he should clear them up, but just can't face the music right now. Reaching his room he strips his uniform and tiredly wanders into the bathroom to wash and brush his teeth; looking in the mirror he is horrified to see a dark ring around his eye. "The stinking F#%!!! Brat!" he roars, racing back out the room and up to his beloved telescope, closer study of which reveals a thin smear of black grease around the eye piece. Grabbing a soft cleaning cloth John cleans the grease off and pats his prize, "Don't worry baby, I won't let him touch you again, he'll pay for this." John comforts. Returning to his room, John washes the grease from his face, and grabs the toothpaste to brush his teeth, squeezing firmly; imagining it is Gordon's throat, John is astounded as he receives a dollop of paste spurting into his face, the paste squirting out of a dozen different holes in the tube and leaking all over his hand. Throwing the offending item in the sink in frustration, John again wipes his face, brushing his teeth without the aid of toothpaste. He storms into his bed room. _'They definitely worked it out then!'_ he guesses. Carefully he checks his room for booby traps, noting nothing of consequence he settles into his pink bed turning out the pink Barbie light. A moment later he turns the light back on, has another look around and sits on the bed, "Pink room, Music, Telescope, Toothpaste... is that it?" Shaking his head John turns the light off again and nervously settles down to sleep. It is not one of his better nights.

_----_

The following morning John wakes feeling more exhausted than when he went to sleep, tiredly he drags himself from the bed and stumbles into the command centre to check the logs, noting everything is correct and true, he returns to the bathroom to wash and dress. His body heavy with fatigue, he showers. Then wipes out the sink of the toothpaste dropping the destroyed tube into the bin, he digs a new tub out of the supplies he brought on board, being careful as he squeezes it. Sighing in relief he bushes his teeth and gets dressed.

In the Galley he is greeted with the twin torments of the horrid music and dirty dishes, biting the bullet he washes up and prepares breakfast doing his best to ignore the sound; he can't think of it as music it's just too torturous.

Returning to the command centre, dragging his feet all the way John slumps in his chair. He can't believe how heavy and tired he feels, and warm. Suspicions beginning to dawn, he pulls up the stations life support systems on the computer screen, looking over them he can find nothing wrong, gravitation earth normal, oxygen 21 percent, temperature a comfortable 22 degrees centigrade. Everything checks out, still not satisfied he digs deeper into the computers systems. A half hour of tinkering later John has tracked the system logs over the last several hours, at first he doesn't notice but then, it is just a couple of numbers out of place but... "Damn. Someone's been playing, Gordon couldn't do this." John looks over the readout, _'Yep, gravitation in up 0.02 points on earth normal, not enough to cause problems, but enough to be annoying and temperature is set to 25 degrees again not dangerous but enough.'_ Quickly he looks for the routing system_, 'Damn, they've routed it through the main systems AGAIN.' _"Shit! Shit, shit, shit." John grumbles, again he can do nothing without rebooting the whole system.

The computer chimes an incoming call from the island. Anticipating his gloating brothers John flicks the channel open with a thunderous scowl.

Jeff sits back in astonishment at his usually easy going son's ferocious scowl. "John what's wrong?" he questions.

Not wanting to admit what has happened or the reason behind it more to the point, John shrugs, "Nothing, just woke with a headache."

"OooKay." Jeff accepts reluctantly, obviously there's more to it, but he's not going to find out right now. "So how's it going apart from that, anything I need to know about?"

Pulling up the logs and weather screens, John gives the system the once over, "Negative, everything looks fine. A couple of storms brewing but we should have plenty of warning if they start moving towards land. I'll let you know."

"F-A-B son. Call if you need anything..." Jeff looks at his rattled second son, obviously payback has begun, "... or want to talk. OK?"

"Yeah Dad, Five out." John shuts the link off and flicks the system on to automatic, he needs a break. "Coffee and chocolate."

In the galley the annoying music is still playing but John is beginning to find that he is so used to it now it's _almost_ inaudible. Finding the actions of making a pot of coffee calming he watches the machine as it pops and hisses, dripping hot black liquid into his mug, adding several large spoons of sugar and a dash of fresh milk; the powdered stuff can wait til the fresh runs out, John takes a comforting sip. Frowning he looks at the mug, _'tastes different'_, he checks the container of coffee, same brand he always has, milk smells fresh, sugar is ok. He shrugs _'taste buds must be off.'_ Putting the mug down he reaches for his extra large jar of chocolates; it is a large preserving jar filled with Dove chocolate bars. Pulling it down from the shelf he releases the catch and pulls on the lid, which remains firmly closed. Tugging harder he frowns, putting the jar under his arm and holding it firmly, he tugs at the lid. It won't move. Dropping the jar on the counter he studies the lid there is a drip of clear polymer running down the side. "I don't believe this; they glued my chocolate jug closed?!" John studies the jar, it is made of heavy think greenish coloured glass, and he remembers his mother keeping chocolates in it when he was a boy, so he doesn't want to break it. Knowing he'll have to ask what glue they used before he can find a way of removing it, John disappointedly puts the jar back on the shelf. Picking up his coffee he heavily wanders back into the command centre, and collapses into his seat, bored and grumpy.

He can't put any music on, nor can he down load anything new, he has discovered that the access to down loads has also been tampered with. The gymnasium isn't an option the extra gravity and temperature is already taking its toll, adding exercise isn't a pleasant thought.

Reluctantly and with trepidation John looks though the visual entertainment files; pleasantly surprised they all seem to be there, _'Maybe they had some compassion after all...'_ he thinks pulling up an old favourite, he soon realises that the thought is mistaken, the title scenes of 'Barbie Fairytopia,' play across the screen. "I think I'm seeing a pattern." He grumbles. Flicking at the stop switch, already confident that it isn't going to work, John sighs as the movie continues to play, the bright colours parading across the screen. Unenthusiastically John tries to fast forward the movie to the end or select another, quickly finding that all the movies are the same, just the files names differ. The only solution in the end is to dim the image and turn the sound down, the movie continues to play across the big screen, "I just hope it doesn't interfere with an emergency." He mutters, he doesn't bother to check the computer system already aware of his brothers' tactic of routing everything through the main systems.

He wanders around the command centre checking logs and fiddling with switches, boredom and frustration taking hold, he isn't in the right frame of mind to write and even the stars don't hold any appeal. In final desperation he retrieves a book from his quarters and relaxes in his command chair to read, becoming absorbed in the story the day passes, with a brief pause for lunch and dinner, and regular checks of the emergency frequency logs and screens.

----

The following day finds John following the same routine; he gets breakfast, checks in with the island and his father after doing the scheduled checks on weather patterns and emergency frequencies. Not normally one to look forward to an emergency to break the monotony, John now finds himself scanning the system hoping for something to happen. Bored he returns to his book, a suspense novel. He is slouching back in his chair late in the afternoon when suddenly he sits up and throws the book violently across the command centre. "F###!! Shit's!!!" Angrily he stomps over to the book scooping it up and opening it to where the last pages should be; the edges are neatly sliced. Stamping into his quarters he angrily pulls all the books off the shelf, checking each one and tossing it aside in disgust. Each and every novel has the last five pages removed. Angrily John kicks them under the bed.

Gravity or no, he needs to burn off some steam, he grabs his shorts and towel and jogs down to the gymnasium, nearly slamming into the automatic door that refuses to open. Becoming more and more enraged John jumps up and down waving his arms in front of the sensor. In desperation he keys in his access code on the panel beside the door, and with a hiss the door slides open. Sighing that at least that works John continues his way to the gymnasium.

An hour on the treadmill later he has exhausted his body, if not his resentment.

He stumbles into the shower room to wash the sweat off, turning on the water he steps in, only to screech in astonished dismay, the water is like ice. "Should have known." He grumbles, checking the thermostat and raising the temperature from the chilly 5 degrees to a comfortable 42. Stepping back into the shower John checks the soap and shampoo for tampering with the expected dye, finding none, he quickly washes his hair and then lathers on the conditioner, before washing himself and rinsing out the conditioner. He steps out of the shower towelling his hair dry, and then dries his body, absently admiring his physique. He wipes the steam from the mirror and picking up a comb, combs his hair which unexpectedly breaks off in large chunks. Panicked he puts the comb down and runs a hand through his hair only to come away with a handful of blonde locks. Leaning towards the mirror he studies his face, noticing his eyebrows have also suffered the same fate, more finger combing results in the majority of his hair falling to the floor. "What the hell was in that shampoo." Grabbing the bottle he opens the bottle pouring some into his hand to study, then checks out the conditioner as well, determining that the scent of the conditioner is off. "Damn them." He looks back in the mirror near to tears; it's no good the rest will have to go, he scrubs at his face causing the last of the hair of his eyebrows to pull away, leaving him with a disturbingly hairless face. Distraught he pulls on his pants and goes to the infirmary in search of scissors returning to his own bathroom to cut off what is left of his hair, he makes a rough job of it, leaving bits sticking up at odd angles.

After cleaning up the bathrooms he stomps into the galley and slumps in the chair with a coffee, eyeing the jar of chocolates resentfully.

The ping of an incoming call from the island disturbs John's sullen thoughts, griping and groaning he shuffles into the command centre to find his father waiting on the line, "John! What's wrong, what took you so long?" Jeff demands of John's approaching form, then noticing his son's hair, or lack thereof. "What the hell happened?"

"Nothing! Nothing's happened OK?" John snaps.

Sitting back in shock Jeff studies his second son, realising that a lot more must have happened to have pushed John this far over the edge. "John. It's obviously nothing. What's going on?" Jeff asks in a concerned voice.

Pouting in classic Alan style, John avoids his father's eyes, "Nothing I can't handle."

Sighing in frustration Jeff reverts to business, "OK. Then how is the weather front, anything we need to be concerned of. Anything happening out there?"

John does a quick scan of the screens, "Negative."

"OK. Well I'll talk to you later then?"

"Fine, Five out." John sullenly switches off the link with his father and stomps back into the Galley to finish his coffee.

John spends the rest of the fortnight moodily storming around Thunderbird five, refusing to answer any of his father's concerns. He busies himself with routine maintenance, becoming more frustrated with having to key in access codes for all the automatic doors as none of the sensors seem to be working, despite him finding nothing wrong with them.

He spends a large amount of his time in the gymnasium, finding that his body has rapidly adjusted to the increase in gravity he augments his work outs, anticipating his next opportunity at a _training_ bout with Scott.

He is thankful that nothing else materialises, no more pranks waiting to be sprung, or so he continues to hope, still he is wary of any new area he has to enter. He has no contact with any of his brothers', a wonder as they generally call regularly especially Gordon –who has never been shy in owning up to a prank, and he expected some gloating at least. By the thirteenth day of the fortnight John is well and truly pissed off and fed up. The call from his father notifying him that Thunderbird three is on her way for the supply run comes as a welcome respite, even if she is bringing his brothers.

The sound of Thunderbird three docking; the clamps grinding into place, draws John's attention away from the screen he is studying while humming. _"I'm a Barbie girl in the Barbie world..."_ realising what he is doing, and has been doing for the last however many days, he clamps his lips shut and stomps towards the corridor to the air lock to '_Greet'_ his brothers.

----

Tracy Island earlier that morning...

Jeff sits at the breakfast table reading his morning paper while sipping at his second cup of coffee. The boys having already finished and disappeared to complete the morning's tasks.

Jeff looks up as he hears footsteps approaching; his eldest son looks into the room. "I thought I'd find you here." Scott says with a grin. Raising his eyebrows at the cheeky comment Jeff responds, "And where else would I be on a Sunday morning?"

"Ah, um nowhere... Dad" Scott answers quickly downplaying the cheek. "Have you spoken to John yet?"

"Yes, he's expecting you." Jeff eyes his son noting that Scott is avoiding eye contact.

"Good, we were thinking that we'd all go, you know have a proper visit. It's been pretty quiet and well..." he trails off.

"Safety in numbers?" Jeff queries with a raised eyebrow.

Blushing Scott looks at his knowing father, "Yeah something like that."

"You're calling a truce?" Jeff's tone is stern, John's terse manner the last week and a half has been worrying him.

"Yeah, if he is." Scott admits.

"Good." Jeff affirms, "But keep it brief, I want you back by mid afternoon at the latest." Nodding Scott turns to leave.

"Scott." Jeff calls back his eldest son.

With trepidation Scott looks at his father, "Yeah?"

"If John wants to rotate _You_ take his place, so you better be prepared." Jeff states firmly.

Nodding reluctantly Scott retreats to collect his own bag and joins his brothers in Thunderbird three's silo.

"Well we've got the go, and he's expecting us." Scott tells them. Alan looks at his three brothers, "Tell me again why we all have to go?"

"Because this has to end." Virgil states firmly "We've had our fun. Now it's over.".

Looking sullen as only Alan can, the youngest Tracy joins his brothers in Thunderbird three's cockpit and straps himself in behind Scott, while Virgil and Gordon take the lead positions, Gordon in the pilot's seat.

Take off is completed efficiently and the two and a half hour journey begins, the four Tracy brothers each worrying about what they will find on Thunderbird five, although John generally doesn't show it, his temper once raised is the most dangerous of the Tracy brothers and they all know it, they also know that this last round of pranks has been intense. If John refuses to take the truce, things are going to get really nasty.

----

John leans against the wall at the entrance to the docking arm waiting for his brothers to appear, wondering which of them was game enough to come; or more likely had lost the bet and had to complete the supply run as a forfeit.

The automatic doors slide open on an empty corridor, curious and wary of another prank John straightens. He sniggers as a white piece of cloth is waved from behind the retracted doors. "Truce!" Alan's voice echo's down the corridor. Before John can respond Alan is shoved into the corridor, "Take him as a peace offering, he's got less to live for." Gordon calls.

"Hey... what do you mean I've got less to live for?" Alan demands turning to face his next elder brother his faces flushing, "At least I've got a girlfriend!"

"So?" Gordon asks stepping out into the corridor, "I get rid of you and then I'll have a girlfriend." He sniggers.

Red faced Alan's chest heaves "What!!?" he roars.

Laughing at the younger men's antics John steps forward, "So you two drew the short straws huh?"

Gordon looks at John, suddenly realising where he's standing, "Ah... no.. yeah.. um." He moved to stand behind Alan, "Peace?" He smiles hesitantly.

Enjoying their discomfort John stalks forward, "Why?"

"Ah 'Cause..." Alan replies less than helpfully moving behind Gordon.

John's pleasure in tormenting his baby brothers with threats of violence is cut short by the appearance of his eldest and middle brothers each carrying large boxes. "We come bearing gifts!" Scott grins.

"Yeah.... Chocolate and real caffeinated coffee." Virgil agrees.

"Caffeinated! The coffee is decaf?" John looks at them in disgust, "That's low, really low, taking away a man's chocolate is one thing, but replacing coffee with that fake stuff. Damn." He grumbles loudly. "No wonder I've had a headache."

"Oh Com'on, it probably did you some good," Virgil commiserates, "I'll make you a proper coffee now. Onaha also sent an apple pie and chocolate cake just for you." He carries the box pass his brothers towards the galley and drops it on the table. Grinning at the tune playing, "God I hate that song."

John grimaces, "Hate doesn't come close..." he grumbles.

Nodding in agreement Virgil walks back towards the command room, "Scott put the coffee on would ya." He asks as he passes his eldest brother, "Alan, Gordon, go fix the doors," Virgil props himself in the command chair and starts to busily tap away at the keyboard.

"The system needs to be rebooted if you're gonna fix it all." John says.

"Nah, got a back door." Virgil types some code into the computer and restores the systems back to normal.

"Back door huh?" John looks at his younger brother, "I didn't think of that. You're smarter than you look brat."

Grinning Virgil stands up. "Yeah well, I learnt it all from the master," he gives a mocking bow in John's direction, laughing John grabs him in a head lock "Don't you forget it." He knuckles Virgil's head and releases him.

Frowning in surprise Virgil looks John over, "Have you been working out?"

John just smiles a secretive smile, "Maybe."

Laughing the two men return to the finally silent galley where Scott has the coffee hissing and plates out with various treats for John.

The two eldest brothers face each other, each rubbing a hand over their shorn heads, "Snap." Scott comments, smiling his quiet smile John nods, "Snap."

"Peace?" Scott asks.

Nodding John agrees, "Pax." the two brothers' step into each other's embrace, hugging warmly, John adding an little extra pressure.

"Whoa." Scott huffs, he step backs and looks John over. "You've put on some weight, finally."

Grinning John pulls out a chair, "Maybe." He responses nonchalantly.

Nodding Scott recognises a challenge when he sees one, '_Okay Johnny, you deserve a chance to pay me back.' _He thinks grinning, _'If you can.'_ He pulls out a chair opposite John, "Dad said I could rotate with you if you want some time dirt side." Scott offers. John looks at his eldest brother, knowing how much Scott hates being stuck on his own. "Nah. I'm right as long as I get my chocolates and coffee."

"Not a problem bro'. You sure though..." Scott frowns, "I don't mind... really!"

"No I'll finish my rotation." John reassures the older man.

They sit down at the table with the fresh coffee, John sighs in enjoyment. The two younger brothers join them at the table with coffee mugs in hand. "All the doors are working and I've replaced the books," Gordon says. "Oh and here's the solvent for the jar John." He puts a small bottle of liquid on the bench.

"How'd you do that?" John asks, "I checked all the doors out but couldn't find a thing wrong." Grinning Gordon looks at his second eldest brother, "Sometimes Johnny it's the simple things that work best, I just put tape over all the sensors."

Shaking his head in disgust John grins. "I'll remember that for next time."

"Next time?" Virgil asks, "I thought we had a truce."

"We do, but how long do you think that's gonna hold with them around." John asks indicating Gordon and Alan.

Eyes narrowed on the younger men Scott mutters, "We could just push them out the air lock now."

"Could." Virgil and John agree, "But explaining it to Dad could be a problem." Virgil continues.

"True." Scott admits.

Grinning nervously Gordon looks around at his brothers, "Oh Com'on it isn't that bad."

"Yeah right," The other four chorus, laughing amiably they sit enjoying each other's company and catching up on news. Before long the sojourn is over and the four Earth based brothers are leaving in Thunderbird three. John stands at the entrance to the docking arm waving them off.

He feels Thunderbird three releases the docking clamps as he pours himself another coffee, "Peace at last." He mummers, sighing in contentment, he wanders into the command centre, humming...

_I'm a Barbie girl in the Barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic  
You can brush my hair..._

The end.

A/N: Before anyone flames me, I don't have a problem with either the song _I'm a barbie girl_, or the Barbie movies or Barbie (I have a five year old daughter, Barbie is everywhere), I just thought they would be the least welcome selections for a man stuck on his own in space, or not ;-). For anyone that is enamoured of the song or movie, I apologies for taking them in vain.

I hope you enjoyed this, I certainly enjoyed writing it, and paying John back for his heinous crimes, even though I love him to bits, very little itty bitty bits scattered all over Five. :-)

On a serious note some of the pranks pulled in this story are obviously dangerous, so please don't try this at home. LOL!!! And in case anyone is wondering they put 'Nair hair removing cream' in place of John's conditioner, really dangerous, sorry Johnny.

Please review.

PS: having finished this chapter, there may be an epilogue as some stage, I think the unspoken challenge John issued Scott could be worth pursuing. John's obviously beefed up a bit, so who'd win in a _fair and even(?)_ training bout, and the other betting on it could be interesting. I'm open to suggestions and encouragement if you want me to follow this up. But I'll only do it if you're interested.

Thanks again for reading.

TangoBravoZulu

7


End file.
